SpiritWind
by Suicune lord
Summary: A mistake cost Giratina his freedom. Now he exists within a trainer, vying for freedom in pursuit of an otherworldly goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after spending two years on the last one I believe it's time to pick up the pace.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story - I do not own any of the pokémon mentioned nor do I own OC's created by others. All OC's which are featured shall have all credit to their creators. I do own the region, my OC's and various other things which will pop up along the way.**

**R'N'R now onto the prologue**

**SpiritWind (Cursebreaker pentagon - 2/5)**

**31/8/10 ****just adding a little note here, I'd like to thank everyone who has read so far =D. I don't really write for the reviews, but they are helpful for allowing me to develop the story , fix my weaknesses etc. so please, if you can, leave a little review(anonymous reviews are now enabled) and have a great day =D**

**3/1/11 – I decided to spruce up the chapters by fixing the mistakes reviewers have pointed out. The ones I've spruced shall have bold author's notes.**

**

* * *

**

_**17 years into the past.**_

A soft booming echo ran through the tunnels of the cave.

A soft trickle of water dripped through a miniscule crack on the stone wall of a long lost chamber. On this particular night the stars glowed dimly like lost spirits fading… fading to become spirits walking upon the earth.

The new moon had eclipsed and the darkness shone upon the region of Sinnoh. In a deep cavern of Mount Coronet a hidden shrine's stone encasing crumbled away, unleashing a dark glow of evil. The glow cast by the eclipse trickled through the ancient mechanism -like that of legend which was powered by light and mirrors - left from the chambers creation shining off parts of the wall ,the power of the dark eclipse filling the room. The dark light struck a pedestal in the middle of the room which opened and raised a stone tablet, foretelling an ominous prophecy, though the words were impossible to read. The stone tablet upon it began to glow.

A lone Dusknoir entered and slowly read the tablet before chanting a small greeting.

_"Upon the night of an unseen moon…"_ another Dusknoir entered the chamber

_"When the stars shall fade and our fathers come" _both Dusknoirs said together.

The two Dusknoir nodded to each other the one who had entered first began to speak.

_"So Executor I trust you have found the vessel"_

The second Dusknoir sighed sadly

_"No, my son has gone to see the master now; he will be most displeased with the vessel candidates I have found for him"_

_"The time draws near, Two years from now it must begin"_

With that the second Dusknoir known as Executor drifted away, waiting for his son to return.

Darkness loomed over the entire area. It was a quiet night. Almost dead you could say. A lone Duskull floated past, his eye weary with travel. The location itself was the infamous spring path. The Duskull floated on; ignoring the dark presence it could fell in the trees, or rather the light presence. The Duskull wouldn't have minded the presence being evil; it would thrive on the darkness. The Duskull floated over the lake of Send-off Spring and into Turnback cave.

Being a ghost, the Duskull was not governed by the laws of the cave. He simply floated through the walls until he came to the final room. The dusty floors and worn pillars gave the chamber an almost familiar look. But alas for the Duskull, nothing in the room would be familiar.

"_I incite the presence of Giratina. I come bearing a message concerning 'the project'"_

The room began to become fuzzy. The walls began to ooze a dark purple liquid which enveloped the Duskull's very being. The room began to spiral out of control but the Duskull held still. It was his first time summoning and he hoped it would be his last.

The Duskull slowly began to regain a sense of control; the room had drastically changed from a dusty old chamber to an endless darkness, darkness with two red eyes.

"**You have summoned me minion. What is it you have concerning the plan?"**

"_My father has found no suitable vessels for you to enter. It is growing too near the time. There must be another way"_

"**Then look harder. I must find a vessel. No matter what the cost. Even if I must change certain events in the past"**

"_Lord Giratina, the moment is still far off you can't be considering altering the course of events. Dialga would have your head!"_

"**Silence minion. This is my master plan. I will not have my foolish minion preach to me how I can and cannot bring it to fruition. Two years from this day I shall choose a human vessel with a spirit easily broken. That way I can easily take control. Then finally I shall escape this accursed plane of existence."**

"_But Lord Giratina, a human? Humans are horrid underdeveloped species. If they did not have their technology, they would be at OUR mercy."_

"**That may be, but what say do you have? You are but a Duskull, a mere play toy to these humans who somehow command the will of the stronger species. Yet you stand against my word? You are brave. I may have further use for you"**

"_Thank you Lord Giratina, I hope I can continue to serve you well"_

"**You will, now be gone from my sight I must focus. These coming years must allow me to channel my very essence. It will take time but the reward, shall be worth it."**

"_Until I can serve you again master. Farewell my Lord."_

The darkness began to lift and eventually the original room came back into focus. The Duskull sighed in relief and began to float back to where he came from.

* * *

_**15 years ago.**_

Hearthome Hospital

Outside the hospital the streets were relatively quiet. A quiet breeze blew across the roads and pathways of the city, stirring leaves from their sleep upon the ground. The cities various attractions were almost completely silent, save for small groups of trainers in Amity Park and the pokémon centre.

The hospital itself was quiet. Some trainers were waiting in the reception, some having broken limbs from attempting to climb without the proper equipment, or the HM. A small crowd in the reception however, were not waiting for treatment. They were in fact waiting for something to make headlines. The cameras around their necks and notebooks in their pockets, gave them the appearance of hungry reporters, preying on a story, which in fact they were.

The crowd began to become restless, midnight approaching. Discarded coffee cups and energy bar rappers began to form piles by the group, several yawning and others having nodded off to sleep.

"Gah, how long do we have to wait for some news? We've been here since lunchtime, when do we get to see Jasper?" one of the reporters yelled impatiently.

A nurse entered the room, carrying a small slip of paper.

"Sir Jasper Solenos the second, would like to inform you he will not be appearing before you today. He shall give you the information you need soon, seeing as he is still waiting himself." The nurse announced.

Seconds later, a man ran through the doors, nearly knocking over the nurse. His black hair was messy and his face wore a nervous expression. The nurse offered him a chair, which the man took, allowing him to catch his breath. The man wore a rather expensive suit, sharp shoes, and his tie hanging rather loosely around his neck.

"Reporters of the interregional gazette and others, I would like to thanks you for coming… whew… well … one second, still catching my breath. Anyway, I, Jasper Solenos the second, proudly announce the birth of my son. We have not yet decided a name, but as soon as he is fit to travel, my wife, son and I will retreat to our home in the remote Armor region away from the prying eyes of the press"

"Mr Solenos, sir how much does he weigh?"

"Could you leave an opening statement?"

"Will you be returning to Sinnoh?"

"Can we get a snapshot of the baby?"

The paparazzi were bombarding Jasper with questions, while outside something evil was stirring.

The Dusknoir known as Executor materialised outside of the hospital, a small vial around his neck. After 2 years of searching, he had found a vessel in Jasper the second. Even now through the window he could see the paparazzi breaking him down, making him slowly give into their commands.

"_The human is the perfect vessel. He commands power and wealth giving Lord Giratina the tools he need"_ Executor snickered.

Executor stopped looking for a few seconds, but turned round in time to see Jasper running off.

"_Curses, nearly lost him" _the Dusknoir snarled, then following Jasper deeper into the hospital.

The dim hallways smelled strongly of sanitizer and bandages, with each more confusing than the next. The Duskull arrived at a stop behind Jasper. He was sitting in a quiet room next to a crib.

'_Time to strike'_ thought Executor.

Executor took the vial from around his neck and opened it, directing the smoke coming from it at the oblivious Jasper.

But then the most unexpected thing happened. Jasper moved. In a flash, Executor saw the spirit of Giratina enter the new-born child.

With no way out of the vessel the child had become.

In a brief second the child's few hairs rippled with gold, black and red and his eyes flashed the colour of blood.

"_Lord Giratina, I have failed you"_


	2. Start of a journey

**Well, so far so good. Okay so no reviews yet but now I've decided to thank the visitors even though I have no idea who they are specifically.**

**So I'd like to thank the readers from: - The United States, Dominican Republic, Canada, the United Kingdom and Brunei Darussalam. (Counted from when it was uploaded to the uploading of this next chapter)**

**=D thanks for reading,**

**If you wish to send an O.C. in, feel free to do so. While I'm at it, if you want send in a location =D.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Start of a journey**

**

* * *

**Current location – the Solenos Mansion on Mt Armor

Present Day

* * *

The Armor region is a yet undiscovered region, its exact location unknown to the rest of the world. It is widely populated by trainers and pokémon alike, but more notably the abundant population of the Armor pokémon. Tyranitar - one of the most dangerous and aggressive species of all. They flourished in the rocky terrain of the mountains and over the years, the region had undergone drastic terra forming. The way Tyranitar eat mountains had devoured much of the coastal cliffs, the Tyranitar themselves having adapted to eating berries and fruit to avoid destroying the mountains which surrounded the entire region. Many trainers knew the only way out of Armor, a giant gash in the mountainous region, leading straight to the ocean. It was known by many names and was infamous for the number of lives claimed.

These stories intrigued a young man. Not for their history but for the death. This boy was unlike most in the region. He was born in Sinnoh, brought to Armor by his parents to avoid the prying eyes of the outside.

He was the only son of Jasper Solenos the second and Caroline Smith.

Jasper was known across regions for his career. His forefathers had created the Pokémon league association, the utmost authority for trainers everywhere. It decided the gyms, the rules.

Jasper the second was at the head of the most powerful organisation in the world. He preferred to wear a suit, even for casual wear and after 15 years had not changed his style once.

Caroline had more humble roots, born in Solaceon town; she worked as a pokémon breeder, breeding Growlithe and various other canine pokémon for guide duties. She had also bred various feline pokémon, so in a way she bred pokémon for pets rather than battling. Her work in recent years had strayed from her original career, now choosing to breed endangered pokémon species to ensure their survival. Caroline had a completely contrasting style compared to her husband. Instead of a serious look, she preferred blue jeans and a t-shirt. She preferred that style for work, while at social events; she outdid her husband in terms of appearance.

Jasper the second had originally been born in Armor, the PLA providing the only safe way out. He met Caroline while giving a speech to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh of how Unova had finally joined the league association. The crowd had become too excited and in the confusion he slipped away, as if the shadows had led him to meet Caroline.

Jasper the third was overall a quiet child. But as he grew older strange events began to happen around his home.

Jasper was relaxing in his room. The room itself had everything he could ever want yet he was unhappy. He collected various things to do with pokémon - cards, figures, but never the real thing.

He was forbidden from going near pokémon. It wasn't for his protection but for the pokémon. Fourteen years ago to the day, he had been wandering the grounds, the guards at the gate paying no attention to him.

* * *

Jasper came across what was a sleeping Pupitar, but he didn't know it. He didn't know the dangers.

In curiosity Jasper began to play with the motionless form of the Pupitar. He walked on it, kicked it around. The Pupitar began to wake from its slumber.

Enraged it began to attack Jasper. The guards had begun to notice, their hands going straight to the Pokéballs on their belts.

"Young Master Jasper, get away from the Pupitar!" one yelled.

Jasper was mesmerised by the Pupitar. Each curious motion he made enraged the Pupitar further. Then it evolved. The blinding light erupted from the Pupitar as it became a Tyranitar.

The guards panicked and sent out their pokémon.

"Hitmonchan, protect Master Jasper!"

"Use Focus Punch, now Poliwrath!"

The two pokémon burst forth.

Hitmonchan rushed forward before freezing in fear. It could sense something was wrong. The Tyranitar wasn't attacking in rage now. The Tyranitar believed it was defending itself.

Poliwrath also froze. The usual bravado of this particular pokémon had faded.

"What are you doing Hitmonchan? Help Jasper!" the first guard yelled

"Poliwrath?" the second asked.

The Tyranitar began to back away from Jasper.

"Why is da Pokeymon scarewed?" Young Jasper asked

"_He fears you human, but it is not you he fears. It is I. he will keep attacking. I can make him go away." _

The strange voice confused Jasper. He began to cry. The crying spurred Poliwrath and Hitmonchan into action. Hitmonchan ran forwards grabbing Young Jasper, while Poliwrath drove Tyranitar to the brink of fainting with rapid attacks.

"_I may not be freed today human. But I will have my freedom from you one day."_

That was the last time Jasper saw a wild pokémon. Fourteen years of solitude away from wild pokémon. He had grown used to pokémon simply obeying his every command.

* * *

Other strange things had happened though. When he was seven, there was a burglar stealing from the house, at least there was, but nobody knew. The burglar had believed everybody to be asleep and entered the room with his guard down. Jasper was asleep. The entity within him was not.

"_You dare try to harm my vessel human?"_

"Huh?"

The burglar shrugged it off as nothing and went back to picking up various items of value. The burglar made a wrong move and hit Jasper, angering the entity.

"_I warned you."_

The burglar was not found. The things he had taken were returned to their places. Jasper had no realisation of what had happened or why he felt strange. He only had small flashes of memory, of a Tyranitar and a voice.

* * *

Now 15, Jasper had finally persuaded his parents to allow him to go on his journey.

He had been awake for some time, the sun just beginning to peer over the horizon at the world.

He was relaxing in his room, bored. He felt restless at night, while in the day he felt in control. He was the spitting image of his father, if slightly taller and stronger in build.

He sighed and decided to get ready. He slowly crossed his room, his feet dragging through the deep black softness of the carpet. He entered the ensuite to his room, closing the door and checking the back of it. Hanging on the back were some black combats and a red t-shirt, his favourite clothes.

He had a quick shower, dried off and got ready.

His continued over to the sink to brush his teeth, the reflection in the slightly misty mirror staring back. He sighed, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. He had dyed his fringe in red and gold, a spur of the moment thing. He enjoyed the unique appearance it gave him; it made him feel stronger, in a spiritual sense.

At these early hours of the morning, his parents were still asleep, only the guards at the gates were awake. Pokémon-wise however, his mother's Lucario was awake, but meditating in the front room.

Jasper exited his room and walked down the hallway, careful not to disturb anyone. For once he was glad of one of his childish requests. When he was 10 he asked for a slide to be installed, to save walking down two flights of stairs. Jasper slid down, landing with a thump on the ground floor.

In the front room, Lucario heard Jasper land. Lucario leapt to his feet and walked out into the hall where jasper was.

'_Master Jasper, what troubles you?' _Lucario asked through telepathy

"Huh? Oh yeah telepathy, you haven't used that trick in a while." Jasper sighed.

'_It seems you have forgotten your translator earpiece. Would you like me to retrieve it for you?" _Lucario asked.

"No thank you Rio." Jasper replied

Lucario cringed.

'_How I despise that name, I was born Auraspike yet I am reduced to the cruel nickname your mother gave me. I wouldn't tell her I hate it though… not since the Chimchar she took in evolved. That Infernape has serious anger problems.'_

Jasper laughed. "Well, you did taunt Smash when he was a Chimchar. I think he still resents you."

Lucario growled._' I did no such thing. I only said his aura was bright pink and that when he evolved that is the colour he would become for a laugh. He overreacted.'_

Jasper laughed some more, before falling silent.

'_Now, what troubles you?'_

"The odd feeling I feel inside me. It's come back recently; every day I fear what the source of it truly is."

Over the years the Lucario had served as a psychiatrist of sorts. Jasper told him what was up; Rio kept it a complete secret. In return Rio gave Jasper some advice and unloaded his complaints. Jasper would keep those a secret and try and change some of the things which annoyed the Lucario.

'_I feel it too. There is untapped power lying within your aura, power which could consume you or aid you, I suggest you ignore it for now, meditate each evening to keep a clear focus. ! I suggest you act surprised, your parents are awake. They are currently heading downstairs.'_

Footsteps were heard upstairs, first softly then getting louder.

"Jasper, Happy birthday son."

"Thank you Father."

Father and son then shared an awkward hug. Caroline was fairly quiet, a tear in her eye.

"Jasper, your father and I did some thinking. We've sheltered you here for too long. It's time you went on your own journey"

Jasper was shocked. It was the last thing he expected.

Caroline held out her hand, in her palm was a miniaturised pokéball.

"Well go on then son, let him out."

"Ok, Lucario could you get my earpiece please?"

'_Sure, back in two.'_

Jasper inflated the pokéball with a push of the button in the centre.

"Out you come!"

Jasper threw the pokéball forwards, the pokémon materialising in a white flash.

The pokémon took the form of a four legged creature, white fur and a scythe like tail, the head decorated with a similar scythe and piercing red eyes.

"Sol?"

The pokémon was an Absol.

Lucario returned with a small earpiece in his hand. Jasper took it, and placed the device on his ear.

"Where am I? What is this place?" the Absol asked.

"Greetings, my name is Jasper, I'm your trainer."

"A trainer… Hmm well, I guess it can't be helped. I am SharpClaw of the Spirit tribe, noble descendant of DarkScythe, foreteller of prophecies, protector of Armor"

"It is an honour to meet you SharpClaw." Jasper replied.

"That isn't everything son. I pulled some strings. When travelling just use you trainer license in any of the hotels in any region. It'll get you the best room available, the best supplies available at the Pokémart and anything else you need." Jasper the second announced.

He pulled out a medium sized lumpy package and handed it to jasper.

Jasper ripped it open gleefully. Inside were 10 Pokéballs, 10 super potions, a pokédex, badges case and a shiny piece of plastic, His very own training license.

Some of the other pokémon had woken up now, and were bringing forward the rest of the gifts:- A deluxe backpack, an all-weather black jacket with heated insulation and lots of pockets among other features, an extra security pokéball belt and a hat among other items.

"It's a pokédex… a real pokédex! I thought only certain trainers got one of these!" Jasper said ecstatically.

"Well, this is your journey, and good old Oak in Kanto is an old friend." Caroline whispered, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you Mother, Thank you Father." Jasper said. With each thanks he gave his parents a hug.

"Now go my son, I expect to see you at the elite four when the time is right." Jasper the second announced proudly.

Unbeknownst to all of them a daredevil paparazzo was watching from the window.

"Finally, now to get a snapshot of the kid." he whispered happily fiddling for his camera.

Lucario turned, sensing the paparazzo. He motioned to Caroline, who subsequently directed Jasper to the door.

"Good luck son, call me from the nearest town ok. You're backpack is full of supplies so no worries there. You're pokétch has a map of Armor and your Pokégear is fully charged. Don't worry about using it to call us just yet ok, get to a safe place."

Jasper turned, SharpClaw by his side. With one step after another, he reached the gates. Two guards stood by them as they opened their pokémon by their sides.

Hitmonchan stood on the left side of the gate while Poliwrath and Tyranitar stood on the right side.

"See you around kid."

"Oh Jasper, take this." the guard on the right handed Jasper a small present.

"It's from both of us." the guard on the left said, earning a couple of shifty looks from Hitmonchan and an annoyed look from the guard on the right, who had actually chosen the gift.

"Thank you my friends." Jasper said.

The guards nodded and waved him off.

As Jasper walked he opened the gift. Inside the package was: - a small windup torch, a pocket knife with a manual explaining its 50 functions and a survival book for his journey.

"So SharpClaw, you ready for this?" Jasper asked his companion

"Of course, I was born for battle!" SharpClaw roared.

And with that Trainer and pokémon headed off down the mountainside of Mt. Armor.

* * *

Please review =) I'd appreciate the criticism


	3. On the road

Well, here's another chapter!

The 50 readers from the United States, Dominican Republic, Canada, the United Kingdom, the Phillipines and Brunei Darussalam. (Counted from when it was uploaded to the uploading of this chapter. Readers are overall for story, not separate chapters)

A big thanks to iiWishes-Chann for reviewing and for sending an O.C. in. (your O.C. will be included right away =D)

Also later in the chapter you may ask yourself about the outrageous prices. Well I've deduced that if a pokeball costs 200 poké then if pokemon were real, a pokeball would cost £2.00 but that depends I'm looking at it in pounds while you can look at it in any other form of money =D

Now for chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**On the Road**

* * *

**Location – Mt Armor path.**

* * *

Jasper had been travelling for over an hour, the distance he had travelled having been only a mile.

"How *gasp* long *gasp* have we been *gasp* travelling?" jasper asked

"Not long Master, we have barely travelled a mile. Would you like to rest?" Sharpclaw replied, his eyes laden with concern.

Jasper took a deep breath

"Of course not!" Jasper proclaimed, before hearing his stomach "Okay maybe five minutes, I should have stayed for breakfast" he complained

Jasper sat down on the ground, smack bang in the middle of the path.

"Okay let's see what's in this bag of mine"

Jasper rummaged through his backpack, through the various pockets, his search turning up no food, much to his disappointment.

"Well that's a letdown" he sighed.

Sharpclaw began sniffing the ground.

"Master, there is a source of food nearby, would you like me to lead you to it?"

Jasper's stomach rumbled loudly

"Brilliant, lead the way"

Sharpclaw walked further down the path, the terrain changing slightly from barren rocks and gravel to a more habitable environment, with vegetation and a softer ground. He continued onwards, coming to a stop at an apple tree.

Jasper looked at the apples hungrily.

"Okay Sharpclaw, let's knock some down"

Jasper pulled out his pokédex and scanned the Absol.

"Right according to this you are level 7 and you know Scratch, Leer and Feint. How high can you jump?"

The Absol looked at Jasper, dumbfounded.

"You have no idea how to train pokemon do you, why don't you just get those apples yourself, seeing as that would be simpler"

"Fine then, I will" Jasper said defiantly

Jasper walked over to the tree and attempted to climb. He managed to get one foot on the bark, his other touching the ground before he gave up.

"We could throw rocks to knock them down…" Jasper sighed.

Sharpclaw just shook his head and lay down upon the ground. Jasper joined him, looking longingly on the juicy red fruit upon the tree.

Time passed, nothing changing around them. Jasper had almost completely zoned out, but the sound of leaves behind him brought him back to reality.

"Stupid region, I spend 14 years waiting for a snapshot of the only son of the most powerful man in most regions and he gets away, I don't even have a clue how far he could have gone… I deserve a raise"

It was the paparazzo from the house, disgruntled, annoyed and severely peeved, Jasper however, thought he was a passerby, oblivious to the fact he was the target.

"Hey kid, you lost? The nearest town is about an hour away from here, just travel straight down the mountain"

Jasper looked round unfazed.

"Thank you, but right now I'm focusing on a different problem" Jasper replied.

The paparazzo looked at the scene. A boy, a pokemon and an apple tree.

"Ah, hungry huh?"

"Yeah, forgot to have breakfast so I'm just sitting here, waiting"

"I could help, I used to train pokemon myself, well started to, then I got into journalism and I didn't train. My Pidgey basically just flies cameras around scenes to get snapshots. Tell you what, we battle and if you win, I'll get you a couple of apples. I lose I get a little info on whoever has been down here. I'm looking for a kid, lives up at the mansion about a mile away"

Jasper froze. The guy was looking for him

"Okay, lets battle" Jasper said, beginning to doubt his decision.

The paparazzo pulled out a rather old pokeball, obvious from the dents in it.

"Pidgey! Come out old friend!"

The Pidgey materialised, the cream and brown plumage ruffling in excitement, pleased to finally be in a battle after 14 long years.

"Sharpclaw, let's do this"

"Right away sir"

The paparazzo looked at the Absol, gauging the best strategy to use.

"Pidgey get in there with tackle!"

Sharpclaw dodged easily

"Counter with Scratch!" Jasper yelled.

Sharpclaw lunged forward, front left paw glowing with energy. The strike made contact with Pidgey, sending it from its flapping position a few centimetres off the ground, to face planting a few feet away.

Jasper looked on, succumbing to the battle. He became focused, he felt like a true trainer.

"Now scratch again, finish this up!"

Sharpclaw attacked again, sending Pidgey flying. This time Pidgey didn't move, its eyes looking fatigued from the battle.

The paparazzo walked over to the Pidgey, picking the fainted bird up gingerly, before opening the bird's beak and applying a crystalline substance to the tongue.

Pidgey slowly came round, eyes groggy from fainting.

"One last favour for today friend, could you knock a couple of apples down?" the paparazzo asked.

Pidgey simply nodded and flew at the tree, slicing the apples away from the branches with his beak.

The apples dropped, several thuds emanating across the almost silent clearing.

"A deal is a deal kid, I'd best be off, the sooner I find that kid the better" the paparazzo sighed.

"Why is this kid so important anyway?" Jasper asked, feeling slightly strange because he was talking about himself.

"I'm not so sure anymore. He's the son of the PLA president, so that's instant celeb status around these parts. Forget idols, if you've got links to the PLA, you are going to be swarmed by every trainer you see. Sadly I can't get any info through any method from gym leaders, elite four, heck even the Joy family refuses to say, they're all sworn to secrecy…"

"Interesting kid then" Jasper said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Very true. So what's your name kid, I have a feeling I'm gonna be training a lot more, so I might as well get your number for a rematch" the paparazzo laughed

Jasper reacted slowly.

'_Ummm, what name should I pick...? Rio. Easy to remember Rio Luca'_

"Rio Luca. Yours?"

"Devon Wright, I came from Hoenn. But I'm considering going back. The only ferry in and out of the region will be arriving through the crack soon, bringing trainers from the other regions with it. It only arrives every six months at Aquileia town at the end of this trail so it's now or never. Here's my pokégear number Rio. You hear anything about this kid let me know"

"Will do Devon. See you around"

Jasper picked up his gear, a couple of apples and returned Sharpclaw to his pokeball. The Absol disappeared in a flash of red, the pokeball growing slightly heavier as the beam sucked Absol inside. Jasper was eager to get way from the scene, his identity at risk with every second he was around Devon. One flash of his trainer card and the secret would be out; it was time to take a low profile.

* * *

Jasper continued walking, throwing the apple cores to the side of the trail. He walked on, continually looking at the horizon for any sign of Aquileia town. After about an hour he began to see more mountains in the distance, a distinct gap in them through which he saw the ocean. The passageway in and out the region. The place he had heard stories about. He could almost feel it calling to him.

As he continued walking, various buildings began to appear on the horizon, the most notable having a red roof. Jasper began to run, his destination just ahead. The path turned from rock to brick as Jasper found civilisation. In the distance a ships horn blared loudly across the town

"Must be the ship Devon was on about, might as well check it out" Jasper whispered to himself

Jasper continued along the pathways of Aquileia town, eventually coming to the pier where a large crowd of trainers had gathered, surveying the surroundings of the new region. Jasper walked over, keeping his distance in case he was challenged.

"Out of my way! Coming through! Move it or lose it buster" yelled a rather loud voice from the crowd. Several annoyed grunts were heard from the crowd as a trainer pushed through, a strange red and yellow fox pokemon following behind.

Jasper readied his hand at Sharpclaw's pokeball, as the trainer was heading straight at him.

"Hey you! Do you know where the nearest restaurant is? The food on that ship is terrible and I am starved after that journey" the trainer moaned, her long light brown hair falling messily over her shoulders.

Jasper was lost for words. He had never actually been outside of the mansion and he was currently recoiling in slight fear of the trainer.

"What's the matter, new here as well?" she asked, her tone changing from annoyed to something completely different.

"Yeah something like that" Jasper replied, relaxing a bit.

"Well, I'm sure Flareon can sniff out some food for us"

The trainer watched as her Flareon sniffed the air. The way she had barged in with her questions had prevented jasper from actually seeing the trainer.

She stopped for a minute and tied her hair into a ponytail. The way was dressed was completely different to what Jasper had seen before. He was used to a more formal style of dress, with some casual and from his point of view her style was over the top.

She wore a white baggy v neck with black suspenders, short short black jeans, net stockings, black flats and whitish grey leg warmers. Her hair had what seemed to be a very delicate white star clip in it. Her skin was sun kissed, as if she had spent a lot of time travelling and on her neck was a very small scar, as if bitten by a pokemon. She looked round an annoyed look on her face when her Flareon refused to lead the way, revealing her eyes to be of a light blue colour.

"You can stop checking me out now"

"Huh? I wasn't…" Jasper replied, confused.

"Uhuh. Just pray to Arceus that I won't beat you to a pulp later." She laughed punching Jasper on the arm lightly.

"Ouch" jasper yelped, clutching his arm in pain.

"Wow, ok you seriously need to work out, I didn't even hit you that hard"

Jasper didn't reply, he rubbed his arm tenderly, as if the light punch had been a lot more serious

"It's nothing" Jasper said, still clutching his arm.

"well, I'm still looking for a bite to eat, the pokemon centre will know where a restaursnt is"

"ok, but at least tell me your name, that way I can sue you later"

The trainer laughed "Sora Emma Golddagger. You know, you actually seem like a normal person compared to some of the people on the boat, one guy used his pokemon to hang down the side of the boat in an attempt to fish. So what's your name then?"

"J...Rio. Rio Luca" Jasper said quickly.

Sora narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Rio… well it's nice to meet you".

"The pokemon centre is a few streets down according to my map" Jasper suggested

"Ok you go check while I wait here; I can't be bothered now, still feeling like I'm on the boat" Sora yawned, waving Jasper in the direction of the pokemon centre, then sitting down on the nearest bench.

Jasper shrugged and walked towards the pokemon centre. He was still taken aback by the town, the houses and the people.

* * *

He arrived at the pokemon centre, walked inside and slowly looked around. Jasper was surprised by what he saw, straight ahead was a desk with a strange machine behind it. Dotted around the room were small tables, with trainers eating and chatting at them. The right side had a P.C. and a doorway which read 'rooms and toilets'. Jasper went up to the desk just as a nurse stepped behind it.

"Are you here to heal your pokemon?" she asked cheerfully.

"I might as well; I'm here to ask about the best place nearby to eat"

"Ok, I'll need your pokemon"

Jasper handed over Sharpclaw's pokeball to the nurse. She placed the ball in the machine and switched it on.

"It'll take a minute or so, I'll need to see you trainers license so I can make a record"

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Just something we do now. It's for competition purposes. We factor in certain things from each of your visits and pick a winner at the end of each month" the nurse smiled

"Ok…" Jasper handed his license over carefully.

"Ok, let me just… oh" the nurse stopped.

"Master Solenos, welcome… your father will be pleased you've arrived" the nurse said quickly and in hushed tones.

"I'm Abigail Joy, I run the pokemon centre here in Aquileia. The best place to eat around here would be 'Le King Krabby' a few streets down, should I make a reservation?"

"Yes please Ms. Joy" Jasper replied. "And please, call me Rio Luca; it's what I'm going by at the minute"

"Of course" Nurse Joy nodded. "The reservation is set for 10 past 12. So it's in 10 minutes, in case you didn't know the time. Here is your pokemon back"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Jasper added, before leaving the pokemon centre and heading back to where Sora was.

Lrh

"It's about time you got back!" Sora yelled "so food. Where."

Jasper pointed to where he had just come from.

"A restaurant up the street. We have a couple of minutes to get there, Nurse Joy set up a last minute reservation"

"Well that was kind of her. Well what are you waiting for, race ya!" Sora yelled, returning Flareon then running off up the road.

Lrh

Sora had stopped outside the restaurant. Jasper caught up a few seconds later, puffing and panting. She was reading the menu in the window.

"3000 poké for a steak? What kind of place is this?"

"The prices look reasonable, we best go in or we may lose our reservation"

Sora looked at Jasper with confusion.

"Do you have the money? This place could rob you blind with a bowl of soup you know!"

"Meh, I'll get them to swipe my trainer card" Jasper replied, shrugging off Sora's concerns.

Jasper walked into the restaurant, drawing a few disgusted stares from the well dressed diners and the maitre'd. The entire room had a sea theme, with the walls in a dark blue colour and various water attractions around the room.

He looked at Jasper and then Sora, who had followed behind reluctantly

"Can I … help you?" he asked with vulgar tones

"Yes, a last minute reservation was made by Nurse Joy, we're here to eat" Jasper said, making firm eye contact with the maitre'd.

"Let me see… yes there is a reservation, I'll need some I.D."

"It should be in the name of Luca" Jasper added.

The maitre'd laughed.

"Fine" Jasper sighed, pulling out his trainer's licence.

The maitre'd stopped laughing.

"Right this way sir" the maitre'd said, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

The two trainers looked out of place in the restaurant, which was filled with the snobby kind of people, but neither cared, they were more interested in the menu.

* * *

Two plates of garlic bread, one lobster, three salmon fillets and two cheesecakes later, both trainers were content, the empty plates in front of them cleaned to the coating.

"That was delicious, but seriously Rio, you eat like these stuck up snobs, why didn't you just eat it with your fingers normally?"

"I was eating normally though" Jasper replied.

"Yeah whatever, so who's getting the bill for this?" Sora asked, pulling out a money purse.

"No need, it's on me" Jasper said waving the maitre'd over

"Yes?"

"Swipe my card for the bill please, give your self a tip of around 1000 poké as well, your service has been impeccable"

"Thank you sir" the maitre'd replied, swiping the card through a small machine before allowing Jasper to punch a few numbers in.

The maitre'd scurried off back to his podium.

"Something smells fishy here" Sora said slowly

"Probably the salmon" Jasper replied

"No not that, you said your name was Rio Luca, but you trainer's license had a completely different name.

"I'll explain later"

"Well how about you explain now?" Sora yelled

"Let's not make this an argument" Jasper sighed

"No, let's make this an argument!" Sora shouted back.

And with that the arguing trainers headed off down the roads of Aquileia town and off on the next step of their adventure.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. The hidden truth

Hey Readers! Here is another chapter hot off the brain =D

Thanks to my 87 readers from the United States, Dominican Republic, Canada, the United Kingdom, Brunei Darussalam, Malaysia, the Bahamas and Australia. (Counted from when it was uploaded to the uploading of this chapter. Readers are overall for story, not separate chapters)

With a big thanks to iiWishes-chann, Mysticpurple6, Fangandiggyaremine (for sending in an O.C. too) and Jakayrta for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The hidden truth**

* * *

Location

Aquileia town East gate

* * *

Sora was walking ahead of Jasper, an annoyed look on her face. She turned suddenly, looked at jasper and pointed to him in an accusing way.

"You expect _me_ to believe, the PLA sent you the wrong trainer card and instead of giving you a new one, they paid you?" Sora yelled

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to believe" Jasper smiled innocently

"Sno, come on out!" Sora yelled throwing a pokeball high in the air, the pokeball opened with a burst of stars, the pokemon nowhere in sight. The confusion made Jasper lose focus; exactly what the entity had been waiting for since the journey began

'_Jasper, I know where it is, let me out and I'll find her for you'_

Jasper clutched his head, the voice still repeating those words.

"Rio, are you okay?" Sora asked quickly, her pokemon returning to her side. It was a strange pokemon; large eyes and what seemed to be a helmet made of ice. A purple body made it seem as if it were poison type, but the chill it gave you looking at the ghost type away.

Jasper dropped to his knees.

'_Now, now jasper… why so scared, let me out and I'll show you what you really should be afraid of'_

"Ghost…." Jasper said quietly

"Yeah, Sno is a ghost, nothing wrong with that at all" Sora said, putting her hand to Jasper's head

"You're freezing, literally! Sno, see what's up will you?"

Sno floated over to jasper and took a position beside his head. The pokemon placed what seemed to be a hand of ghostly energy on jasper, the pokémon's body quivering, then trembling the longer the hand was on.

"Lass!" Sno cried in fear, floating to Sora, grabbing her pokeball and returning herself.

Jasper seemed to have recovered, he was gasping, his eyes wide with fear.

"What in the name of Arceus?" Sora whispered quietly.

Jasper got up slowly, continuing to walk to the town gate.

"So just like that we forget this and move on? There is something wrong here Rio and if you don't explain right now, six pokemon are going to be whooping you back to whatever region you came from!" Sora threatened.

Jasper sighed. "Fine, I'll come clean, but you have to swear not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Fine"

Jasper checked his surroundings quickly to make sure no one was around. Most of the new trainers had actually waited at the pier to receive maps and other standard items, unlike Sora who had charged headfirst into her adventure.

"My name is Jasper Solenos the third" Jasper said slowly

"Nope, never heard of you"

"Well, that's a relief" Jasper sighed

"But… I have heard of Jasper Solenos the second…" Sora began.

Jasper looked up from his sigh of relief, realising he had taken it too soon.

"So that means you're the son of the PLA president but I still don't get the whole freezing thing" Sora finished, unimpressed.

"Phew. I thought you were going to over react and I have no idea about that too. Probably the salmon. What is that stuff made of anyway? I know that most foods which aren't pokémon are synthetic. You know like chicken."

"Synthetic food? Well at least we don't eat pokémon, where do they get the names from anyway? Chicken. That's a laugh out loud thing. Anyway why would I overreact? We are friends aren't we; you need your identity hidden, fine. I'll call you Rio, but please do not go into every fancy restaurant you see, people will suspect something eventually. Stick to pokemon centre cafés."

"Deal."

In the distance, the ground was beginning to rumble.

"Oh dear Arceus no…" Sora cried out. "To the side quickly!"

Sora's warning came just at the right time, one hundred or so trainers were stampeding through the streets to the town gate, eager to get off on their journeys.

"You sound like you've done this before" Jasper joked.

"Once... But that's another story" Sora said casually, sticking her leg out into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked

"Tripping one of these guys up, you never know, they may get mad and come back. I really want a battle right now for some reason" Sora said, manoeuvring her leg into the right position.

Sora's plan worked, she sent a trainer flying to the ground and as she planned this trainer marched back, pokeball at the ready. Her jet black hair was slightly messed up; side bangs covered her right eye. As she swept part of it back, it revealed her eyes to be a striking purple. Really it was just her left eye, I presumed the right eye was purple too but I couldn't be sure. Her black hoodie was unzipped, and covered with a slight coating of dust. The purple tank top she was wearing underneath had avoided being covered in dust, the purple messenger bag on her back still firmly closed. She was wearing black skinny jeans which had also come under onslaught from the dust kicked up by the stampede. Her black combat boots had become a light brown and her fingerless gloves tiny bits of gravel stuck in them. The trainer dusted her self off before stopping in front of us, pokeball held tightly.

"Right, which one of you tripped me?" the trainer asked

"That would be me" Sora piped up.

"Okay you and me right here right now!" the trainer yelled.

"Let's battle on the beach okay? It's quieter. Do you want your pokemon stampeded?" Sora said.

The trainer grunted angrily and headed towards the beach.

"Coming Jasper?"

"Yeah, might as well" Jasper replied, following Sora down to the beach.

The beach was south of the town, so the three trainers had to backtrack and take the southern exit. The beach in appearance was beautiful. The sand was golden, with darker shades as it reached the ocean. The wind barely stirred a single grain and the sun shone brightly onto the waves.

"You are going to regret tripping me!" the trainer yelled.

"We'll see!" Sora shouted back.

"Dra, come on out!"

Sora's pokeball released a small snake like creature, the pink and white colouring glistening in the water.

The other trainer didn't even bother sending out their pokémon. She simply walked off.

"Well are we battling or what?" Sora yelled.

The trainer turned around and smirked.

"Look, that Dratini is around level 5 right? Well my Cloyster is level 40, so please spare your pokémon a painful defeat and come find me when you're good enough" the trainer said

"I believe there is a restriction on levels until you reach a certain number of badges…PLA legislation 22 article g subsection I paragraph 15 lines 17 to 20" Jasper piped in thoughtfully.

Sora and the other trainer looked at Jasper, astounded looks on their faces.

The trainer pointed at jasper

"What's with him?" she asked Sora

"Don't ask, it's complicated"

"Well, explain then" the trainer asked

"Its because of new trainers, the starters are generally level five so if you travel to a new region, the level limit is 10 for battling new trainers, it's for the safety of the new trainers" Jasper said, remembering the rules clearly.

"Well, we'll settle this battle when I get a few new pokemon"

Sora looked at the trainer thoughtfully. "You might as well travel with us" Sora sighed "Safety in numbers as they say"

The trainer's face didn't change. After a minute of silence she shrugged.

"If you say so. After all with all you're oh so strong pokemon we'll be ultra super safe" the trainer said sarcastically

"Rio Luca" Jasper said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Luna. Luna Knight of Cinnabar" Luna said, shaking the hand for less than a second.

"Cinnabar… that's in Kanto! I'm from the Sevii isles myself" Sora piped in

"I got my bag from the bazaar on one the islands there" Luna said

Jasper started to tune out of the conversation, he turned round and looked at the ocean. The scenery was so peaceful but he had hardly any view of the sky as the mountains blocked the view, the only way of seeing beyond them was through The Crack.

He began to survey the rest of the scenery, Aquileia tow was to the north, forest to the east and beach everywhere else. Dra was still swimming in the ocean happily, drifting back and forth in the waves.

Jasper was still feeling strange. He had lost focus for but a second and the thing had attacked. He had no idea where it came from or what it was. Or what it would do to him. He remembered the words of Lucario, about the untapped power. Perhaps it was his focus which kept the thing locked away.

"Jasper, get over here!" Sora yelled.

Luna looked confused. "Jasper… he said his name was Rio"

"Uh oh" Sora gulped.

Jasper turned round and sighed. "Yes I said a different name, it's complicated"

"Are you a criminal? I warn you, I know 2 forms of martial arts"

"No, I prefer to keep my identity secret, call me Rio"

Luna smirked "ok then. But slip up and it'll slip out"

Jasper sighed and turned around. In the distance he saw something he had missed. To the south of the beach there was a cave entrance.

"I'm going to explore that cave for a bit, looks interesting"

The girls shrugged and went back to chatting.

* * *

Jasper had arrived at the cave. Inside he could smell the overpowering wet odour from the interior. He stepped inside, the inside completely black. He stepped back outside, reached into his bag and pulled out the flashlight he received just hours earlier. The batteries were brand new so the beam of light was clear and bright. Jasper stepped back into the cave and called out Sharpclaw.

"Master Jasper, where are we?"

"A cave on the beach, up for exploring?"

"Of course sir"

Jasper and Sharpclaw headed further into the cave, Jasper mainly following the Absol.

Sharpclaw stopped. He sniffed the air and began growling.

"Trouble ahead sir"

Jasper continued onwards, coming to a small opening. He crouched down and crawled inside.

The room was quite big and was covered in stones, some with names some without. There was light in the room, streaming in from above through where the ceiling was meant to be. A larger stone in the middle read

'In memory of those who tried to travel through the gateway, yet were swept aside by the many perils of this dangerous place. Rest in Peace'

The room was a shrine to those who had passed on from attempting to escape. There were some pictures, weathered with age. It was clear that the passage not only claimed the lives of the trainers but of the pokemon too, even those which were in the pokéballs.

All of a sudden something passed behind Jasper.

"Who's there?"

An eerie laughing answered his question.

Jasper span round, coming face to face with the source of the laugh.

The thing laughing was in fact a pokemon. The face was a skull, with a single red eye, attached to a ghostly grey body.

Jasper pulled out his pokédex and scanned it.

'**Duskull the requiem pokémon. It has long been believed the Duskull evolutionary line serves the lord of death; this has not been proven though. **

**Pokétranslator updated with Duskull speech patterns.'**

"He he he he he, by chance you would come here" the Duskull laughed

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You were drawn here by my master"

"Who is your master? Tell me!"

"Why it is you of course. At least, it is you he resides in"

Jasper looked at the Duskull angrily.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing? Sharpclaw, stand ready for battle!"

The Absol came crashing through the wall, snarling.

"Hmmph I doubt that vile creature could lay a paw on me" Duskull laughed

The Duskull responded by firing a ball of shadow at Sharpclaw.

"Sir, I won't be able to hit it, it is immune to my attacks!"

Jasper pulled a pokéball from his pocket and enlarged it behind his back.

"There is no need to battle in a place such as this, you will disturb the spirits!" Sharpclaw yelled in dismay.

The Duskull simply chuckled

Jasper saw a different truth. Sharpclaw was right but this Duskull was planning something.

"Who said the spirits were resting?" Jasper said quietly

The Duskull responded by using nightshade, creating a dark ceiling over the area.

"Wahahahahaha come then human! Release the power of my master to protect the spirits!"

"Even if I knew how I wouldn't! And I'll make you see that!"

An eerie wind began to blow through the cavern, surrounding Jasper.

Jasper threw the pokéball at the Duskull, knocking it on the skull and sucking it inside. The eerie wind left Jasper and surrounded the pokeball, keeping it shut. The pokéball dropped and the darkness lifted. One flash, two flash, third flash and silence. The Duskull had been caught.

"Sharpclaw snorted and jumped back through the hole he had created. Jasper followed, looking back on the memorials. Somehow he felt as if he could do something.

* * *

Back outside, he couldn't stop thinking about how the Duskull had been so willing to battle in that place. As a ghost pokémon it should have had more respect... Unless it wanted to be caught.

Jasper shrugged it off. He and Sharpclaw headed back up the beach. Nothing had changed. Sora and Luna were still chatting; it was like they hadn't even noticed he was gone.

They looked up as he approached and saw that he was covered in debris from the smashed cave wall.

"What happened to you then?"

"Caught a pokémon"

"Oh, ok then" Luna shrugged

"Ok, no reaction. I take it you've seen something like this before?"

"I was caught in a Trapinch nest once" Sora added, brandishing a pokeball.

"Cloyster I caught with a rod but he pulled me in. I managed to catch him but I nearly drowned"

"So what's the story behind your new pokémon?"

"Duskull…" Jasper began

"Enough said" said Sora "they're found a lot in Hoenn. I had a small stretch living there before I came here. Right evil pokemon" Sora shuddered.

Jasper looked at the pokéball.

"I might as well call him SpiritWaker. He continued to battle even though there was a chance it could damage the memorial"

"Memorial?" Sora asked

"There was a memorial to those who have lost their lives trying to travel through the gateway. So many people"

"I had a rival back in Kanto. He chose to come here back when the gateway was believed to be safe enough. He… well he never made it back" Luna sighed

"I'm sorry" Jasper sighed.

"Don't be, I never liked the guy but it's sad to lose a rival. They're the people which help you grow stronger"

Sora jumped to her feet and returned Dra, who had began struggling up the beach.

"Well, the gym leaders aren't going to defeat themselves! Let's go!" Sora yelled, punching the air.

Luna shrugged and got up slowly. Jasper started walking, Sharpclaw beside him. He contemplated what the Duskull had meant. The pokédex entry still hung heavy on his mind. As he walked back into town, Luna and Sora following, his mind began to flash. He was still seeing everything as it should be but the people looked different. They looked normal but each one had a glow around them, varying in brightness. He saw one person with a nearly black glow. As quickly as it had happened, everything returned to normal. The person who had been glowing black however, was still walking. They continued walking, no care in the world as they crossed the road. Then it happened. A car sped along, hitting the person, sending him flying.

Jasper looked on in shock. The glow around people had been a lifeline. The brighter it was, the longer they had. Jasper looked away in horrific realisation.

"_Do you see the extent of my power? You released a little, it showed you the future. But there are many more abilities, many more things. Let me out human and I shall teach you"_

"Never" Jasper whispered. A crowd had gathered around the scene of the accident. An ambulance arrived. It was too much for Jasper. Sora and Luna came to a stop behind him.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

Jasper ran off towards the east gate, tears of horror streaming down his face. He took off so fast it didn't give Sharpclaw time to realise he had gone.

"What's up with him?" Sora asked.

"No idea" Luna replied.

The two trainers ran off after Jasper, Sharpclaw bounding ahead.

* * *

Jasper came to a stop by the east gate and composed himself. He had wanted this adventure and he was going to take the lows and enjoy the good parts that were to come. He waited for Sharpclaw, Luna and Sora to catch up, before heading off, out of the gate and into the next step of their adventure.


	5. Rushing in

Hey Readers! sorry this is late =(

Darn coursework, it takes forever but it's worth it.

I'd like to thank my 147 readers from the United States, the Dominican Republic, Germany, Canada, the U.K., the Bahamas, the Netherlands, Germany, Malaysia, The Philippines, Brunei Darussalam and Australia! (readers are over all for the story not separate chapters =) )

Big thanks also to my reviewers, Mysterious Panther, Fangandiggyaremine and Gold forever!

The OC's from now will be mentioned but they wont become instantaneously attached to the plot… please don't get mad. I'm just following some criticism... =)

* * *

Arc 1 – Four badges and the servants of death

Chapter 5 – Rushing in

* * *

Location – Aquileia east path

* * *

The trainers had set up camp for the night, in a clearing just north of where they had been travelling. The time had long passed midnight and the girls were soundly asleep. Jasper lay awake, sitting with his back to a tree, Sharpclaw resting beside him.

"Get some rest master; you will need your strength" the Absol whispered, looking up at Jasper

"Why do you call me master? You aren't my slave, so why is it that you label me as your master"

"It is tradition master. I come from the bloodline of Darkscythe the most noble of Absol. It is said he reached a limit of power few could even imagine. They say on the eve of his death 2000 years ago, that one of his descendants would access the same power. But to do so they would have to turn on their friends" Sharpclaw added sadly.

"Sounds rough, but that doesn't explain why you call me master"

"It does. If I were to call you friend, it would bring you into the prophecy. Darkscythe's last great prediction"

"What about your tribe? Why did you leave them?"

"I became too close to them. I truly saw them as friends and they cowered from me. That is the burden of the Darkscythe ancestry, I will never truly feel accepted, nor shall I truly belong"

The Absol got to his feet and began to wander around.

"Darkscythe became who he was when he was struck down as a pup. He swore to never allow his family to come to harm again. When he came of hunting age, he travelled to a nearby town. What he saw there was incredible. Pokémon helping humans and humans helping pokémon, none of this pokéball nonsense we have today.

We walked freely among the earth, even legendaries. Darkscythe grew close to a human and they became firm friends. After a while, Darkscythe was known around the village. Then Giratina attacked."

Jasper looked at the Absol.

"Giratina?"

"The lord of death"

A chill ran through Jasper's body.

"He came and attacked the village, separating it from the rest of the world. He possessed humans and pokemon alike. Then Giratina attacked…"

"You already said that" Jasper moaned

"Didn't I mention? There were two. The present and the future. They battled, the future beginning to weaken the present. The future Giratina stopped when cracks appeared in his own armoured skin, he was blind to the fact he had been battling himself. They stopped and the future explained his quest. The past left and the attack continued. The possessed human's were powerless to resist. Then he made the mistake of possessing the human Darkscythe had befriended…"

Jasper nodded off to sleep, his eyes closing wearily. The Absol noticed this and smiled, letting off a small yawn. Jasper began to breathe soundly, his slow calm breaths making barely a sound in the night. Then the dream started.

* * *

Jasper was surveying the world from a height. In the distance he could see Mt. Armor and below he could see the rest of the region. Directly below him was a small village.

The wooden houses were built up with mud for foundations, pokemon using their attacks to help the builders get the work done faster. Jasper moved, floating down towards the village. At first they ignored him, and then they began to scream.

"_Humans! I have come to purge this land and take it in the name of Giratina!"_

If Jasper could run from the dream in that instant, he would have. The voice was that of the entity and of whom he was in the dream. He had no control over the body of the entity. He could only see what he was doing.

The villages began to run in fear, Duskull and other similar pokémon flooding the area, possessing those who weren't fast enough.

"**Halt Giratina! I am Venix, master of this village, I command you to leave in the name of Arceus!" **the man known as Venix strode forwards, staff in hand with an Absol by his side.

Darkscythe.

"_Foolish human, I do not answer to Arceus just because you use the name! But you are strong, you shall make a worthy body to lay siege to this region with" _Giratina laughed.

Jasper dove forward, only to be blown back by an attack. He felt as if he was looking at himself. The distinct colours of gold, red and black present on Giratina. The same colours he had dyed his hair. Giratina had influenced his appearance.

The two battled, with each hit both dragons took, he felt it with excruciating detail. The dragons stopped battling.

"_Leave here, I'm not here to fight myself. Allow me to finish my job. It is for the good of our future!" _Giratina yelled

The other Giratina simply nodded and faded away. Giratina then focused back onto Venix. Venix stood his ground as Giratina began to possess him, fighting back with every essence of his spirit.

"**Absol run!" **Venix yelled.

Darkscythe stood his ground and snarled at Giratina. The Absol began to glow with an unnatural light which overtook his entire body. It wasn't the light of evolution. Giratina stopped trying to possess Venix and looked at Darkscythe.

"_Impossible! How could a mere mortal access that power?"_ Giratina roared.

The light cleared and Darkscythe had changed. His shadow like skin had become blood red and his eyes had become an eerie luminescent green. He snarled at Giratina before lunging forward with an attack. Jasper recoiled as the snarling Absol struck him, the pain spreading through his entire body. Then darkness.

* * *

Jasper woke up screaming. His cries woke many of the pokemon sleeping in the trees and subsequently scared them off. Luna and Sora barely stirred, their eyes flickering just a little before closing again. Sharpclaw awoke with a start, immediately jumping to Jasper's side.

"What is it master?" Sharpclaw asked, with concern

"The dream, too real, too true" Jasper gasped, raggedly drawing breath

Sharpclaw sighed. "Should I finish the tale of my ancestry, it may calm you"

"Could you skip the part about the battle, skip to the bit after that"

Sharpclaw looked at Jasper with an expression as close to confusion his Absol face could make.

"When Darkscythe access's the power of the spirit? That is why my tribe is the spirit tribe; it's the best bit of the story!" Sharpclaw moaned. Then he stopped and looked away from Jasper, then back at him.

"But I didn't tell you the ending. How could you know what happened?"

Jasper shuddered as he remembered the dream.

"The dream, Sharpclaw. The dream"

Sharpclaw looked at Jasper.

"Sleep well master" he said, before going back to sleep.

Jasper eventually went back to sleep as well, his mind racing with confused and anxious thoughts.

* * *

"Rise and shine, we've got to get moving if we want to make the most of daylight!" Luna called out

Jasper woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

The trees around them were set in a faint golden glow, the sky above slowly fading from black to blue. The small glimmers in the west of the sky still shining brightly, while the ones further to the east, blinking out in the light of the rising sun.

Luna was already awake, a small Poochyena barking at her heels. Sora groaned and shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the barks.

Jasper rubbed his eyes slowly, his eyes darting over the clearing. Nothing had changed, apart from the distance seemed a little clearer. Then Sharpclaw pricked up his ears.

"Master… there are people destroying the forest" he growled viciously.

Jasper nodded and looked at Luna.

"How about we detour and save the forest?" Jasper asked hopefully

Luna looked into the distance where Sharpclaw was facing then stroked her chin thoughtfully.

Her Poochyena stopped barking and sniffed the air.

"Poochyena, what's up girl?"

Poochyena then stood beside Sharpclaw and growled angrily.

Sora at this point was sitting up, rubbing her eyes quickly.

"What is going on? Is this the time trainer's wake up on a journey? Next time we sleep in a pokemon centre, that way I can get a decent nights sleep instead of Jasper over there screaming his head off!" she yelled, several bird pokemon flying off in fear.

Jasper averted her gaze, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, are we saving this place or what?" he whispered quietly.

"It would be good training for you newbies, now get your butts moving before Cloyster lands you with an icicle spear!"

Sora and Jasper jumped almost simultaneously, standing to attention.

"Now move it!" Luna yelled, holding Cloyster's pokeball threateningly.

The group didn't have very far to run. They stopped by a tree, just before the clearing where several men were working. They looked vaguely similar, same white vest, orange jumpsuits, but they were obviously not criminals. They held chainsaws, the roar of them deafening any noise in the surrounding area. Several pokemon were there also, Machoke and Scyther were cutting down trees and lifting them, obvious sorrow in their eyes. Almost as if planned, the chainsaws shut off, the deafening roar slowly becoming a harsh silence.

"Ha, those fools up in Herba City, _oh no you can't log in this region, or any region! The pokemon live there; go find something else to do! _What fools. We can't do it legally so we do it illegally! I love this job" one laughed, his voice becoming a high pitched mockery of someone, before returning to its gruff, scratchy tones.

Sharpclaw and Poochyena couldn't take anymore of the waiting. They leapt out into the clearing snarling at the men.

"What do we have here then?" one laughed

"Sharpclaw use scratch on the chainsaws!" Jasper yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot.

"A dark type? Machoke, use karate chop!"

Sharpclaw took a direct hit, and then passed out.

"What?" Jasper gasped, returning the Absol to its pokeball

"Get back here you idiot, you'll get yourself killed!" Luna scowled quietly as Poochyena came whimpering to her side.

"Well kid? You have another pokeball; let's keep this battle going, the sooner we defeat you the sooner we can get rid of you. Permanently"

The rest of the men laughed.

Jasper pulled SpiritWaker's pokeball off his belt.

"I have no choice" he sighed "SpiritWaker!"

The Duskull materialised, laughing creepily.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun… shall I destroy them master?" Duskull giggled.

"SpiritWaker, use…" Jasper began

He looked at his pokedex quickly for the moves the Duskull knew.

"Ominous Wind!"

The Duskull began to motion forward with his arms, an eerie purple fog rushing in, attacking the enemy.

The Scyther was blown back; however, Machoke was barely affected.

"Silly kid! Ghosts can't hurt Fighters!" the battling man laughed.

Luna and Sora were still hiding.

"He's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't back out now, I'm intervening" Luna sighed

"What about me? What can I do?" Sora asked "Should I round up the others with my pokemon?"

"Good idea" Luna said, before jumping out from behind the tree.

"We have your back Jasper!" Luna yelled "Cloyster, icicle spike!"

A pokémon burst out of the pokeball, the greyish shell covered in spikes, the creature inside was a dark blue sphere, with a devilish grin.

The Cloyster began firing icy spikes in continual sets of five, striking the Machoke squarely in the chest with each hit.

The Machoke passed out the men suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Hold it!" Sora yelled

"Bulba, Blaze, Dra, Trap, Sno, come on out!" Sora yelled, her six pokemon materializing around her in a burst of stars.

Jasper recognised Dra, the Dratini and the Flareon, Sno the Froslass and he had heard about the Trapinch but the other was brand new.

It was a small green dinosaur like creature, with a bulb on his back.

"Meet my starter! Bulba, use vine whip and tie up their ankles!"

The pokémon unleashed two vines from its bulb which knotted tightly around the ankles of the men.

The other pokemon surrounded the men and glared menacingly at them.

"SpiritWaker return" Jasper sighed, the demonic ghost disappearing in a flash of red

"Cloyster, you did well, have a rest" Luna said, not a hint of a smile on her face about winning the battle.

Sora was making sure the men were unable to escape.

"Ok they won't be going anywhere" Sora said triumphantly, dusting her hands off by clapping and rubbing them together.

Luna pulled out a pokégear and began to make a phone call.

"Yes, police please, just of Aquileia path, yep, thanks"

Luna put the phone away and looked at the men.

"I've notified Herba authorities." was all she said.

Jasper nodded and sat down against a tree, looking up at the sky above.

* * *

The police arrived around 10 minutes later in a van. They walked over to where the group of trainers were, took the loggers and put them in the back of the van, exchanging the vines for handcuffs as they did so.

"You kids were extremely brave. Their Machoke was at least level 35." An officer said, scanning the pokeball.

"Well Luna took care of it, her Cloyster was a lot tougher" Sora piped up, pointing to Luna.

"All the same, it was a foolish thing to do. We'll give you a lift into Herba town as thanks. Then can you promise not to get involved with something like this ever again? Crimefighting isn't for kids, even if you have pokemon" the officer sighed, motioning to the front of the van in the distance

Jasper and Luna got straight in, while Sora returned her pokemon.

* * *

The trip to Herba town was relatively short, but it was a relief to be back in civilization for Jason. The van came to a stop and the group got out.

Luna and Sora began to walk to the pokemon centre while Jasper lingered for a couple of seconds

"Thank you for the lift officer" Jasper said, before heading off after Luna and Sora.

"So where's the gym here then?" Sora asked

Jasper and Luna shrugged.

"Check your map Jasper" Sora added.

Jasper pulled up the map on his pokétch.

"Should be next to the pokemon centre" Jasper replied, looking at the building next to him. It was oddly shaped, as if it had been bent by psychic energy. like a spoon.

"Found it" Sora laughed.

Jasper laughed too before heading into the pokemon centre.

Sora and Luna quickly followed.

The pokemon centre looked exactly the same as the one in Aquileia, but the colour scheme was green. The line however was a lot longer, with several trainers cradling fainted, poisoned and injured pokemon.

"Woah, talk about a massacre" Sora whispered.

Another trainer came running in, a small chimp like creature in his arms. His face dropped as he saw the cue.

"Darn…" he whispered, adjusting the yellow hat on his head.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked the trainer, concern in her eyes for the small pokemon in his arms.

"The gym leader… we all rushed here from Aquileia for our first badges, some guys were in the gym… they took out every challenger and held Karina captive…"

"Karina? Is that a friend of yours?" Luna asked slowly.

"No she's the gym leader here. She specialises in psychics and some say she can even see the future" the trainer replied, rocking the chimp back and forth slowly.

"Karina…" Jasper said thoughtfully. "I know someone named Karina, haven't seen her in a couple of years though.

He pulled out his pokégear and cycled through the names.

"Here we go, Karina" he smiled, before calling the number.

'**Hi there, you've reached Karina of Herba town. If my psychic prediction is right, this is Rio *laughing* please contact your father or another gym leader. Do not let your friend Luna talk you into taking on these guys yourselves. P.s. duck. Don't leave a message after the tone.**

Jasper closed his pokégear and sighed.

"Wait a second, its sounds like you know her" Sora said, confusion in her eyes.

Jasper ducked to the floor just as an attack from an injured pokemon soared over his head.

"Yeah, she's a family friend, haven't seen her for a while though" Jasper replied, running his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Luna was looking at Cloyster's pokeball thoughtfully.

"We could go in there you know" Luna said quietly, het fingers tapping against the pokeball.

"Bad idea" the trainer said slowly "those pokemon are the toughest I've seen. My pokedex registered them at a higher level than my Ursaring"

The trainer pulled up a small page on his pokedex with his team's information on.

Jasper sighed and pointed at the screen, motioning to the fact the pokémon's names were in red.

"Use of illegal pokemon. PLA legislation…" Jasper began

Sora cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Rio here is a stickler for the rules. The pokemon you are using are too high in level for battling non gym trainers. If you tap the icon it should tell you"

The trainer did so and grumbled. "No matter, it wasn't enough to beat those goons" he sighed. "Name's Neil Davis by the way"

"Sora, Luna and Rio" Sora said, motioning to herself, Luna and Jasper respectively.

"Well, see you all around, I'm going to the nearest place to heal apart from here" Neil said before leaving

Jasper looked at the line. It had disappeared while they were talking, the nurse at the end looking impatiently at them.

Jasper walked up to the desk, Sharpclaw's pokeball and SpiritWaker's pokeball in his hand.

"Are you here with seriously injured pokemon too?" the nurse asked, unimpressed.

"No, we're here just fro a quick heal" Jasper replied, placing the two pokéballs on the desk.

The nurse picked up the two pokéballs and placed them into the healing machine.

"Are you by any chance related to nurse Joy in Aquileia town?" Jasper asked.

The nurse laughed the slightest a hint of a smile passing across her tired face.

"We're related, yes. I'm Ingrid Joy"

"But you look exactly alike" Jasper commented, his voice full of confusion.

"The entire Joy family looks alike" Ingrid laughed

"Even the boys?" Jasper said

Ingrid laughed even harder.

"That's hilarious. I'll need your trainer's license"

Jasper pulled it out and handed it to the nurse.

"Ah, Master Solenos, Abigail told me you were heading this way; I didn't expect you here so soon"

"Solenos?" Luna raised an eyebrow

Jasper ignored her and continued talking to the nurse. "We had a lift here"

"Ok, anything else I can do for you?"

"A sandwich would be nice please" Jasper added, holding his stomach.

The nurse pointed to a table at the far side of the room.

"The kitchens are very quiet because most trainers are too busy worrying about their pokemon at the minute, Chansey will be along to take your orders in a minute"

Sora, Luna and Jasper took their places at the table and looked over the menu

"Chicken nuggets, chicken burger and chicken bits? How many things made of chicken can they have?" Sora gasped

"Technically it's just a synthetic food. At least it's better than a fast food restaurant like SlowRoastking, I hear they sometime substitute the synthetic for real slowpoke tails" Luna added, still looking at the menu.

A rotund pink pokemon wandered over, holding a notepad and a pen.

"Chanse?" she said

Jasper pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon,

'**Chansey, the egg pokemon. An extremely rare pokemon, the egg it holds has extraordinary healing properties. Recent medical advances simply dip the egg in water and the essence works as an amazing healing serum or anti depressant.**

**Pokétranslator updated with Chansey voice patterns'**

"Chicken nuggets with chips for me please" Jasper asked the Chansey

"Okay, what else?" the Chansey asked impatiently

Sora looked up from her menu and looked quickly back at it.

Luna simply pointed to what she wanted.

"Okay so that's the nuggets, chips, sundae and what's the other girl having? I don't have all day you know"

"Sora order quickly" Jasper whispered

"Gah, I'll just have the special" Sora cried out, arms flailing in the air as she gave up trying to choose.

"How many pokemon do you have?" Chansey asked

"I have two, Sora has…"

"Six"

"Right and Luna has…"

"Four"

"So 12" Jasper finished

The Chansey nodded as best a Chansey could and waddled off to the kitchen.

Luna was looking thoughtfully out of the window.

"So how are we going to take out the goons in the gym?" Luna asked, turning round, leaning on the table with her arms, determined gleam in the only eye you could see.

Sora and Jasper looked at her, fearful looks on their faces.

"Oh come on don't look so scared, we sneak in, steal their pokéballs so they can't use them, then they'll be powerless against us"

"But how?" Sora asked

"SpiritWaker and Sno. They're ghosts. It'll be easy. We strike tonight." Luna said defying the reluctant gazes of Jasper and Sora.

"Enjoy your meals team, we'll need the energy" Luna smirked as the food arrived on a tray pushed by the Chansey. the three trainers called all their pokemon out, the 12 pokemon quickly going for the bowls of food laid out for them.

Sora and Jasper exchanged fearful glances, before Jasper sighed and bowed his head in defeat, his red and gold fringe hanging down slightly, covering his eyes.

Sora sat back in her chair, the special she had ordered turned out to be a very small tapas platter.

"1000 poké for 4 small pieces of cheese and a slice of tomato?" she snarled in disgust, and then resigned to eating it.

Luna was stirring the ice-cream around in her sundae and Jasper was hungrily tearing into the nuggets and chips with a knife and fork.

His second night in the outside world was going to be even tougher than the last.

* * *

And as a new feature I tell you the title of the next chapter =D

Next up – Old Haunts…


	6. Old Haunts

Hey Readers! Not much to say this time, just the usual. For once I don't have writers block for my stories, but sadly I have writers block in the coursework topic…

I'd like to thank my 203 readers from the United States, the Dominican Republic, Germany, Canada, Puerto Rico, the U.K., the Bahamas, the Netherlands, Germany, Indonesia, Malaysia, Vietnam, The Philippines, Brunei Darussalam and Australia! (readers are over all for the story not separate chapters =))

Wow over 200 readers =) thanks everyone!

And a big thanks to iiWishes-Chann and Fangandiggyaremine for reviewing!

* * *

Arc 1 Four badges and the servants of death

Chapter 6 Old Haunts

* * *

The day had passed quickly and a steady stream of trainers had entered the pokemon centre. With each trainer came a team of injured pokemon and an even more daunting task ahead.

Jasper had decided to call his father but to no avail. None of the other gym leaders were available as training season was in full swing, so it truly was up to Sora, Luna and Jasper.

"Well this is it. They'll be resting now hopefully. We sneak in there in ten minutes. Say your last goodbyes." Luna said, laughing menacingly as she said the final words.

"Not funny" Sora pouted "it's bad enough these guys are running high levels but the fact we could be seriously injured in the process. I've called my family, I have some relatives in high places but they couldn't make it… something about a sinnoh league and a grand festival…" Sora sighed

"My parents are busy. But I'm going to try one last call." Jasper whispered slowly, speaking in a tone just loud enough for his team to hear. He stood up and went over to the main video phone next to the pc.

He swiped his trainer card and pressed a few buttons. He waited a few moments before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Solenos mansion this is Will speaking, I'm at the gate what do you want?"

The screen flickered and a clear image appeared.

"Jasper! How's the gift? Hope its working well, how's the adventure?"

Jasper sighed

"The gift is brilliant but the adventure…Not too good. Karina was captured and my team are going to take on the guys who are holding her hostage"

The guard looked around worriedly for a moment.

"How about I lend you my Tyranitar? I know that you don't know him that well but he is more than capable. He spars with my Poliwrath so he can take on anything. He's a mean critter but what do you expect. I mention the word ghost sometimes and he just goes mental. Similar to the day I caught him really. I'll send him through to Herba then. Anything else you need?"

Jasper looked at his pokétch and nodded at the screen.

"I need to talk to Rio? Could you pass me through to the videophone in my father's office? He usually sneaks in there when my father is away and my mother isn't around. Something to do with a small stash of food my father keeps because my mother is so health conscious" Jasper chuckled

The guard nodded and waved.

"Good luck lad, you'll need it"

The screen flickered and an office came into view. In the corner, the floor had been torn up and a familiar Lucario was pulling up various foods from the hole. Various muffled noises of pleasure were coming from the corner. Jasper was surprised the Lucario hadn't noticed him, but then again a phone has no aura after all.

"Stop stuffing yourself Rio" Jasper laughed, pointing an accusing finger at the screen.

The Lucario turned around in surprise, several kinds of crisps dropping from his mouth, his paws covered in cheese dust. He swallowed and came over to the phone.

"Jasper! How's it going?"

"Not good Rio" Jasper sighed. The Lucario grumbled a little on hearing his nickname. "I need some advice. You know you said I had an untapped power, would I be able to control it?"

The Lucario closed his eyes and reopened them slowly.

"It is not that you won't be able to control the power, but you won't be able to control yourself. This power has not been with you always, so your soul has grown to match the power within you. For you to be in complete control, your soul must either be in balance with this power or overwhelm it. Just remember as you grow, it grows. Accept it. Know it. Do not live in fear of it. This is my advice old friend. Now complete your task"

"Thanks Auraspike" Jasper said seriously, hands tightened into fists of determination.

The Lucario nodded, smiling from the use of his true name, and turned the phone off.

Jasper looked up and steeped over to the desk.

"Ingrid, has anything come through from home?" Jasper asked the nurse.

Nurse Joy nodded and handed over a worn ultra ball. Jasper scanned it with his pokédex.

'**Tyranitar, the Armor pokémon. A fearsome rock/dark type, this pokémon is the reason the Armor region has its name. They frequently cause mountain ranges to change and are known to have a deep hatred of ghosts. **

**Pokétranslator updated with Tyranitar speech patterns.**

_Tyranitar – Decimator._

_Level 85_

_Stone edge_

_Crunch_

_Outrage_

_Thunder Punch_

Sora snuck up beside Jasper and took the pokédex out of his hands.

"Wow, nice pokémon. A friend of yours?" Sora asked in awe.

"No, it tried to kill me when I was younger." Jasper replied

Sora's face dropped in fear.

"And you're using him?" Sora added fearfully.

Jasper nodded and motioned to Luna.

The three trainers stepped out of the pokemon centre and into the dark street outside. They swiftly turned and entered the gym.

The gym inside was a mess of broken walls, flickering lights and debris. The criminals had obviously ignored the teleports on the floor and had broken straight through to the gym leader's room.

A small moaning was heard on the left. The trainers quickly rushed over and lifted the debris to find a trainer underneath.

The trainer groaned weakly, muttering some words under her breath.

"Where's Boo? They have her, please help me get to her I'll lead the way" the trainer spluttered

"You're in no condition to fight, I'm getting you to the pokemon centre" Luna replied, hauling the trainer out of the rubble. "I'll be back guys, just use your ghosts to get their pokémon."

Sora and Jasper nodded before heading off through the gap in the wall.

* * *

"This place is deserted" Sora grumbled, stepping over several pieces of wall.

"Up ahead I hear something." Jasper replied quietly. The next room was full of chanting.

"Sno, come on out" Sora whispered silently. The ghost appeared slowly, instantly becoming intangible.

"Grab their pokéballs Sno, SpiritWaker will help you, just get in there." Sora said to the icy ghost pokémon. Sno silently floated into the room ahead.

Jasper opened SpiritWaker's pokéball. The psychotic ghost burst forth and immediately followed Sno, without a word from Jasper.

* * *

The two ghosts returned with several pokéballs.

"Good work you too. Sora, you get these to the pokémon centre. I'll handle these criminals. I have Decimator. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything, now you've said that" Sora joked, trying to bring a lift to the dark mood overshadowing them.

"Master… they have ghosts..." SpiritWaker whispered eerily.

Jasper nodded and motioned to Sora to go back to the pokémon centre. Jasper pulled out the worn beaten pokéball he had received from Will.

"I hope this works…" Jasper whispered hopefully, aiming the pokéball at the wall.

* * *

Sora burst into the pokémon centre, Sno and SpiritWaker following, her arms full of pokéballs.

"Nurse Joy! Phase one worked. We got their pokémon" Sora gasped, dropping a few on the floor.

Luna looked up from the desk, a distinct smirk on her face.

"So you and Jasper didn't mess up?"

"Nope" Sora beamed "Why are you behind the desk?"

"Nurse Joy is treating that trainer, she was hurt pretty badly. She won't stop going on about 'Boo'" Luna moaned.

"Well I'm getting back over there. Jasper has a Tyranitar a friend sent him but…"

"A Tyranitar! Incredible, what level is it?"

"85, it tried to kill Jasper when he was a lot younger though." Sora said quickly.

Luna nodded and jumped over the desk with lightning speed.

"Let's get back in the action!" she yelled before darting off out the door.

Sora dropped the pokéballs behind the desk and ran after Luna

* * *

"_Coming to me as a last resort are you?" _Giratina chuckled within Jasper's mind.

"It's not something I want to do, but people could get seriously hurt"

"_I know this, I foretell this. But you wish to use my power to prevent this" _

"Pretty much. Your power is somehow within me, and if it's there I intend to use it"

"_Impossible. It is not my power within you. It is my soul"_

Jasper stopped. For almost a second he could almost see his soul, a bright strange colour, in perpetual motion, battling against the dark soul of Giratina.

"I still need your help though. In books it is said you can disappear from one place and reappear in another. I need that power"

"_I will grant it to you once. But be warned. A taste of my power and you will want more, the other legendaries will detect you if you use my power too often . If the others knew I was using a human to fulfil my own purposes, i would be cast out of the hall."_

Jasper nodded and felt a strange power within his body. Pokéball raised, Jasper flashed out of the human plane of existence.

* * *

Sora and Luna backtracked through the gym, eventually coming to the solid wall where Jasper had been moments before.

"We'll have to find another way around" Luna sighed, turning her attention to the piles of rubble which covered the gym teleporters.

* * *

Jasper flashed back into existence in the corner of the room. The criminals had formed a circle and had drawn symbols on the floor. They were chanting strange words, completely unaware of each other.

"Decimator, let's rock this place" Jasper whispered, releasing the Tyranitar.

The Rock type stood tall in the room, his head just scraping the ceiling. Decimator looked at the chanters and used stone edge on the circle, destroying the lines and symbols.

"What have you done? Foolish beast… We are the worshippers of death and we summon his power!"

The men raised their arms.

Within Jasper's mind, Giratina was cackling.

"_This is just too good. I can actually see them doing this for once. Their foolish worship has no meaning. They only wish to capture me. I have half a mind to let them drop dead right now"_

Jasper sighed and shook his head.

The men looked around and quickly realised their pokéballs were gone.

The largest of the men, pulled a pokéball from around his neck and laughed.

"A Tyranitar, how poetic. Arceus chose this region for you to flourish and for you to be guardians of the temple. I plan for such occasions."

The pokéball opened and a draconic seahorse emerged.

"Kingdra, teach him a lesson. Bring people to fear with our name. We are the Ghosts of Armor!"

Decimator looked at the men slowly. Then his eyes narrowed into slits, the small sandstorm coming from the holes in his body erupting into a full scale desert storm.

"Ghosts! I shall destroy all ghosts; it is my duty to protect the temple!" Decimator roared his body glowing with orange fire.

"Kingdra use protect" the man with Kingdra commanded.

The blue sea creature enveloped itself in a bubble of light, just as Decimator erupted into flames. The flames bounced harmlessly off the first, the second and third blasts knocked Kingdra head on, the seahorse dropped to the ground, fainted.

The man smirked.

"You may think we have failed. But we will be back. We are the elite seven of the ghosts. You will find our grunts easier but you will never prevent us from our goal. You're just not strong enough. I see you in the corner boy. We will be back"

The men turned to leave, the teleporter they had entered the main room by suddenly glowing with a bright light.

"Hold it right there!" Luna yelled as she fully materialised.

Jasper returned Decimator, the sandstorm dying down as he did so.

"Darn we missed all the action" Sora grumbled as she materialised next to Luna.

"Wait a second! Where's Karina?" Jasper yelled

The men turned and laughed.

"You won't find her. This room is psychic teleport proof. Only way in is to go by teleporter. Maybe you should just look to the sky." They laughed, speaking in unison.

"Cloyster! Freeze their feet!" Luna yelled summoning the icy bivalve.

Cloyster appeared in a flurry of aurora as the pokémon used aurora beam to freeze the legs of the criminals.

Jasper looked up at the ceiling.

"Sora, Luna! Look there's a hole in the ceiling. They must have hidden her up there."

"Okay, Sno, you get her down" Sora replied, pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

The ghost floated upwards through the ceiling and returned moments later with the bound gagged form of someone.

"That's Karina!" Jasper yelled, confirming the identity of the body.

Sora undid the ropes and pulled the gag away from her mouth.

"The police will be along soon. They won't be happy, after all we said we'd keep out of stuff like this" Luna chuckled miserably

"Jasper… I told you not to come…" Karina spluttered

"You're a family friend and no one else was available" Jasper replied wringing his hands nervously

Karina laughed "I should've foretold it. Stupid predictions always get one detail wrong. The future has changed now. The path you are all on is darker. I wish you luck. Sadly I can't give you a gym badge because I am actually the fifth gym. However I can give you the tm. Thanks for your help. Let the police clean this up. I'll handle the goons here, you kids get some rest" Karina said, taking pauses between her words, wincing in pain.

"But all the pokéballs are at the pokémon centre, SpiritWaker and Sno saw to that.

"What? You meddlesome children! That's where my stolen pokemon went! You will pay for this!" the man with the Kingdra snarled.

"Anyway, take these technical machines. They contain trick room. They warp reality and make slow pokémon fast and fast pokémon slow. Best of luck, I'll be seeing you soon" Karina said cheerfully, her voice tinged with pain as she tried to stand.

* * *

The group was now standing outside the gym; police cars swarming the area.

"So why is it you didn't show up earlier?" Jasper asked.

The policeman he was talking to looked shocked.

"We were… no reports… no emergency calls…"

"So you didn't notice several robed figures and several severely injured trainers. What organization pays you?"

"The PLA"

Jasper sighed "My father will be disappointed to hear that this wasn't even investigated."

The policeman laughed "Who's your dad? Some tough guy who thinks he can take on the police?"

"No, the man who runs the PLA. Good day officer" Jasper finished, leaving the police officer gobsmacked.

"What was that about Jasper?" Sora asked

"I was just asking him why this wasn't sorted sooner" Jasper shrugged, heading into the pokémon centre. Ingrid Joy was at the desk, looking impatiently at the clock.

"You're alive! Incredible. That pokemon your friend sent must have been a life saver" Nurse Joy exclaimed turning round once she noticed Jasper enetering the building.

"He was" Jasper coughed, brushing sand out of his hair. "Could you send him back to Will for me please?"

"Sure thing, that friend also left a message after you left. He sent through an egg for you. Keep it with you and let it hatch, I'm sure it will be a valuable member to your team" the nurse said, hefting a container with an egg inside onto the counter.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Jasper smiled, taking the container and giving Decimator's pokéball to the nurse.

"Would you like a room for the night also?" the nurse added quickly.

"Yes please" Jasper nodded his arms struggling with the weight of the egg.

"Room 105 for you, 106 for your friends." The nurse said after a couple of seconds of looking at a computer screen.

Jasper nodded his thanks and slowly walked to his room

* * *

Jasper arrived at the room and slung his jacket on the nearest chair. His bags went straight onto the nearest table and the egg was placed in the most secure location he could find. Very slowly, he found the energy to walk back outside, tell Luna and Sora where they were staying and walk back to his room again. Jasper collapsed on the bed, not a care in the world. Just blissfully thankful to have a bed to sleep in for the night.

* * *

It was another dream.

Jasper was himself this time; he was floating around a void, no shape to it and no reason for it, just a void.

"_So, you wonder what this place is?"_ the cold chilling voice of Giratina resounded throughout the void.

"_You are looking at our souls, battling for dominance of this body"_

As if planned, two ghostly substances appeared, forming the shape of yin and yang, constantly battling each other. The one difference was that the two halves were whole. They shared no part of each other.

"_I am an intruder in this body, yet so are you. They never say when you receive your soul, you have to earn it. Humans and pokémon, they gain souls with their first breaths, they bring joy to their parents and so earn their souls. My soul and your soul have existed in this body for equal time. You must decide the end of the battle. I will leave you to your dreams now. I will call upon you again. Just train. The road ahead is harsh."_

Giratina's voice began to grow faint and the void faded, leaving Jasper to his dreams...

* * *

Next up... The Barely Beaten Trail


	7. Herba Bazaar

Hey readers =D

Sorry for my absence, it's unacceptable … I did start this 2 months ago, then I started revising in October for November and then time sped away so I'm kicking my story into overdrive for as long as I can!

Sadly the visitor count has reset… so with 259 visitors, 461 hits and 13 reviews for August! And since I was absent for all of September, here's the stats for September.

121 visitors, 173 hits! From the U.K., U.S.A. the Dominican Republic, Brazil, Puerto Rico, Canada and Australia! And from October, 57 visitors and 67 and now so far this November – 21 visitors and 22 hits!

Big thanks to iiWishes-Chann, Mysterious Panther and Fangandiggyaremine for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 7: Herba Bazaar

* * *

Jasper awoke slowly to the morning sun peeping through the curtains. He had slept roughly for most of the night, Giratina weighing heavily on his mind, if only briefly.

Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and surveyed the pokémon centre room. His bag was still left on the desk, his pokégear flashing brightly.

Jasper groaned and shifted himself into an upright position. He shifted the quilt aside and walked sleepily over to the flashing phone. He flipped the top open and looked at the alert.

'**1 message from unknown'**

Jasper sighed wearily and looked at the message. The message was a small text alert to all trainers about a small bazaar in Herba town for all those able to attend. Jasper looked at the clock and groaned in an even more annoyed tone than before. He found some spare clothes in his bag and threw them onto the bed before proceeding into the small shower room attached to his room.

* * *

Jasper had left the pokémon centre, choosing a small café opposite the gym to have breakfast in. Sora and Luna ran past the window after a few minutes, their faces weary and annoyed. Sora turned around to see Jasper sipping a cup of hot chocolate and eating a full kantonian breakfast, a plate full of sizzling sausages, crisp bacon and scrambled eggs, complete with an extra of pancakes.

Sora stormed into the restaurant and grabbed Jasper by the ear.

"Right, come on, we have to get to the bazaar early or all the good stuff will be gone!" Sora yelled at Jasper, unsuccessfully managing to pull him out of his chair.

"Can it wait for a few minutes? My pancakes are getting cold" Jasper sighed, shaking his head quickly, freeing his ear from the death grip Sora had tried on it.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sora moaned, flailing her arms above her head.

"The bazaar doesn't start for a few hours, besides we have more important things to take care of. Such as the trainer from yesterday" Jasper said calmly, pouring a small amount of Oran syrup over his pancakes.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that in the rush! Nurse Joy told me this morning they found a badly damaged pokéball, the machine couldn't scan much of it but it seems the nickname of what is inside is Boo" Sora said, calming down slightly.

Jasper finished the last pancake and took one last swig of hot chocolate.

Luna was still outside, looking as if she were about to fall asleep. She knocked lazily on the window and motioned to the door.

"Well, we better get moving, it seems we are needed elsewhere" Jasper sighed, dabbing the last of the syrup from his lips with a napkin and leaving a tip on the table.

Sora nodded and together they headed out the door, unknowing of who had been watching them, the dust covered robes leaving clumps of dirt on the floor, stuck together with dried blood.

* * *

The group headed to the pokémon centre, Ingrid Joy waiting for them at the desk.

"The trainer is awake, I think now is a good time to ask her what happened. After further analysis of the pokéball, we were able to transfer the pokémon inside to a new ball as the other was too badly damaged. Because it was transferred, the pokémon has to be registered to this person, but we couldn't find any I.D. in the wreckage. We did find a gray duffel bag though, the content seems to be that of a trainer's but we can't be sure. The trainer herself is not on the RTB so we couldn't find any match of her identity and the system seems to be down between regions" Ingrid began, ticking each point off her fingers as she said it out loud.

Jasper nodded while Sora and Luna looked confused.

"What's the RTB?" Sora asked

"Regional trainer database, it has facial recognition of all trainers" Jasper replied quickly.

"Now I remember! It has several sections. Active, retired, rogue, criminal, deceased, missing and a seventh category for trainers of certain requirements." Luna mumbled, with only just enough sound to make it audible to Jasper and Sora, the last classification whispered only to herself.

"We'll be seeing the trainer now Nurse Joy" Jasper nodded, before walking through the doors to the ward.

The robed figure from the café had followed them to the centre. His slow footsteps to the counter were noticed by Ingrid, who looked up from the desk and at the figure. As quickly as she had looked up, her head fell back down, the figure's gruesome had laying it softly onto the desk.

"Sleep now; I have no need for you to raise an alarm. A ghost must travel silently and without being noticed." The figure whispered, pain and satisfaction in his voice.

The figure followed again, walking through the doors to the ward.

* * *

The trainer seemed a lot better, her eyes shining with a fire of determination which had been dimmed the day before.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

The trainer nodded

"Only minor injuries, nothing serious, and something I could handle easily under normal circumstances, but they weren't exactly normal" the trainer replied. She held out her right arm. "Razz Rogen, I was stopping by to challenge the gym and see the bazaar until those creeps took my pokémon. She's a Poochyena by the name of Boo; do you perhaps know where she is?"

Luna picked up a pokéball from the bedside table.

"This is her I believe. Her original pokéball was too badly damaged so we had to transfer her. You have to register her and acknowledge she is yours again as the process took place with out your pokédex being nearby." Luna finished.

"Shouldn't be too hard" Razz smiled, jumping off the bed. "The nurse said she had found a gray duffel bag which matches the description of mine pretty well; I bet she'll have it behind the desk."

As she made her way back to the reception, Jasper turned to the opposite direction. In a mirror positioned at the end of the room, he saw Razz walking away and a robed figure similar to one of Ghosts of Armor he had fought lurking in the shadows.

He turned back round in time to hear a scream.

* * *

Ingrid had woken up, her head feeling as if it had been hit with an anvil. She looked behind the desk and saw everything was there, even the duffel bag. She looked over the desk and saw a trail of blood, leading into the wards. She gasped in shock and began to call the police.

Luna, Sora and Jasper stepped out and saw the robed figure, his face hidden beneath the hood of his cloak.

"One step closer, and the girl dies" the figure yelled

"Who are you?" Luna yelled

"I am a Ghost and I have unfinished business" the figure cackled.

Razz was held in a pretty tight grip, one arm around her neck and restraining her arm, the other with a knife to her throat. Then she did the unexpected. With her free arm, she struck the figure several times, reducing him to a rocking heap on the floor.

"Don't threaten me, I've been through worse and survived" Razz yelled.

"Pah, you… shall do nothing to stop me, even the police of this town are under our control… we are the control… we are everything" the figure rasped in pain.

"I don't think so. The police are under my father's control, and my father will be very displeased to learn of another controller. Your petty group may be similar to that of Team Rocket and others. But they were all taken care of. What makes you so different?" Jasper yelled, rage building inside of him.

The figure laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was anti climatic" Luna laughed.

Ingrid Joy burst in carrying the duffel bag.

"All of you, you have to get out! There's someone here, he…" she began then stopped, seeing the blood end on the floor in front of her.

"Where did he go?" Ingrid asked

"No idea, he just disappeared in a cloud of smoke" Sora sighed.

"The police are on their way…"

"No, I can assure you they are not. It seems these Ghosts have corrupted the police force in this town" Jasper interrupted.

"Hey! It's my bag!" Razz yelled out amidst the silence following the conclusion of the corruption.

Nurse Joy handed the bag over, Razz excitedly going through it.

"Five pokéballs, blanket, pillow, ball, pokédex…" Razz mumbled. "Yep all here!" she finished cheerfully, pulling out her pokedex and scanning the pokéball which contained Boo.

"Team's all here" she smiled. "well Bazaar starts soon, better get there or all the good stuff will be gone, I have to get some specialist equipment for tracking thunderstorms for a mission I have to complete, thanks for everything!" she said happily before dusting her bag off, pulling out a black bomber jacket, putting it on, slinging the bag over her back and heading off..

"Anyone wondering why she left her shoes behind" Sora asked.

"She was wearing her shoes" Jasper replied

"That would mean she slept with them on, but wouldn't Nurse Joy have taken them off?" Luna added

Ingrid Joy laughed and ushered them out of the room. As soon as they were out, she let out a sigh of relief and shook her head in embarrassment.

* * *

The previously quiet streets of Herba town were now bustling with activity, various stalls lined the streets and battles were rife among the open spaces. The crowd seemed to go silent suddenly as a trainer walked through, his pokémon - a vicious black dragon with three heads, floating high above him, the matt black scales of the pokémon covered with shining and battered armour, each head ringed with a fiery purple mane.

"This pokémon is unlike any you have ever seen, I would ask you to keep away" the trainer laughed - his beard the colour of soot and his arms covered with scars.

Jasper looked in awe at the pokémon. Something about this dragon was different, terrifying and it inspired him.

Luna looked on in awe at the trainer, her eyes square on the band round his left arm. The band looked liked it were made of metal, the metal scratched and worn. The mark gouged into it was a strange symbol, the likes of which only the elite knew of.

"He bears the mark of the armoured" a voice behind the group said.

Jasper spun round to find a small figure behind him. The wispy grey hair on his head was wild and uncombed. He stood tall at four feet, his robes just above the ground.

"What?" Sora asked

The man laughed and walked off.

Jasper shrugged it off and looked back at the crowd. Most of it had moved off to the various stalls positioned around the town, the brightly coloured signs and merchandise on display thoroughly overwhelming.

"Well Sora and I are going to look around, you coming Jasper?" Luna piped up " I saw a stall a few streets down which has some good seals on"

Jasper nodded and continued to look into the distance after the dragon pokémon.

'_You felt the power did you not?'_

'What?' Jasper thought to himself

'_My power, the power of shadow force'_

'Why won't you leave me alone?'

'_This is my body as much as it is yours'_

'You've said so before'

Giratina's dark cackle rang throughout Jasper's mind.

'_Go now, find battle supplies, you will need them for the road ahead'_

Jasper's mind grew silent. He walked forwards slowly and calmly, each footstep dragging under the weight of his silent thoughts.

As he passed the café he had eaten in earlier, he noticed a rather small stall just beside it. The fabric covering it was worn and the sign was faded, the writing upon it barely legible.

"Interested sir?" a young man asked as he walked out of the café, he looked barely older than eight, his brown hair falling scruffily upon his head and his clothes worn and torn.

"I might be. What is it you are selling?"

The boy sighed miserably. "Sadly, nothing is for sale. My father was a brilliant man he devised this." The boy began, pulling out a small chip. "It's a pokétch upgrade which also works with pokégear, he devised it so trainer's would no longer need to carry pokéballs, they could send their pokemon by phone but some executives got to him. They took him away and locked him up, I came here to try and fulfil his life's work"

"But, why would he be locked away, such technology would benefit trainers!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Maybe, but the companies didn't want it to make their merchandise obsolete; this chip is the only existing version"

Jasper nodded slowly, before offering his hand to the young man.

"No worries my young friend, I can help"

'_What are you doing, this endeavour is pointless, turn around and walk away from the human!'_

"Really you can help me get my father back?"

"In due time, but first we should fulfil his dream" Jasper smiled

"Ok, could you hold onto this then? I don't want it to get lost" the young boy smiled, gratitude on his face as he handed over the chip.

"Sure will, go to the pokémon centre and tell Nurse Joy I sent you"

"But who are you?" he said excitedly

"Just tell her Rio Luca sent you" Jasper said calmly

The boy nodded, as he ran off towards the pokémon centre, he yelled "I'm Ricky! Ricky Runos!"

'_Why did you help him? You waste time finding supplies'_

Jasper ignored Giratina's voice and walked on towards the main part of the bazaar. Te pokégear in his pocket buzzed gently, before sounding a loud tone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Jasper! Meet us by the stall with the purple sign, you can't miss it!" Luna yelled over the phone before hanging up

Jasper sighed before walking into the sea of people. He dodged between bikers, loving couples and wide eyed trainers until he saw the stall he was looking for.

* * *

Ricky ran further, the pokémon centre just within his reach. In a puff of smoke, the Ghost appeared and snatched him, the grime on his robe caked in even more blood.

"Be still we're going to see your father" he cackled

"Let me go! My new friend needs me to go to the pokémon centre!"

"And your new friend is? Ha! I don't care say goodbye Runos!"

"How do you know my na…?" Ricky was cut off as the Ghost dragged him out in a puff of smoke. A small book fell to the ground, the one thing the Ghost hadn't been counting on.

Nurse Ingrid Joy walked out of the pokémon centre after hearing the scuffle outside, she looked down and saw the book, along with a small puddle of blood.

"No, he came back!" she screamed, picking up the book and running inside.

* * *

"Check it out! This camping stuff is top of the range!" Sora giggled

"I agree, with some of harsher conditions of Armor, these PolarIce sleeping bags and these rain resistant tents would really help" Luna smiled

"How much is all this anyway?" Jasper sighed

"That'll be thirty thousand a sleeping bag and sixty thousand a tent, all extras range from one thousand poké to twenty thousand poké" the merchant said calmly

Luna's jaw dropped

"That's a rip off, seeing as this isn't the real stuff anyway" Jasper sighed.

"You are calling me out to a fight kid! This is one hundred percent real merchandise!" the merchant roared furiously, the look of guilt beginning to show on his face. "Kadabra, I choose you!"

"SpiritWaker, I call upon you!" Jasper whispered, the ghost materialising from it's pokéball in an eerie wisp of smoke and black light.

"Kadabra use confusion!" the merchant yelled

"SpiritWaker, avoid it and finish Kadabra with Shadow Ball"

The Kadabra swerved to the right, the Shadow Ball hitting directly between the two parts of its moustache. The Kadabra crumpled to the ground.

"You rotten little kid! This stuff is real I tell you! Real!"

"So that's why the tent packaging says not to use it in the rain and the sleeping bag logo is upside down?" Jasper smirked confidently

The merchant looked down in shame, before returning his pokémon and dragging his stall off into the crowd.

"Nice save I guess Jasper" Sora sighed "But we need to find some stuff like that, most trainers came here with clothes and pokémon, not camping supplies"

Jasper shrugged and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked

"To the pokémon centre, my friend Ricky should be there"

Jasper felt his pokégear buzz in his pocket.

"Master Solenos, it's Ingrid Joy, I found a small book outside my pokémon centre, I think you better see it, it belonged to a young man named Ricky"

Jasper almost dropped his phone. He whispered a small reply into the phone and hung up.

"You two do some shopping, pick me up some stuff, I have to go"

Sora and Luna looked at Jasper worriedly but nodded and walked off.

'_Use my power, you know you want to, just one small burst of undetectable energy and you could be there'_

Jasper nodded and ran into the nearest ally, his very being fading out.

* * *

Jasper reappeared outside the pokémon centre in a silent and unnoticeable alley. He ran round the corner and into the automatic doors, coming to a stop in front of the desk. Nurse Joy slid the book across to him slowly. He began to read.

'I've kept the chip safe like he said, but I don't know if I'll see my father again, the men who took him, I'll never find them.

I travelled from Frozos to Herba by foot, I'm out of food and my clothes are destroyed, I'm in time for the bazaar though, maybe I can find something to use cheaply!

Two weeks on, the bazaar started. I was too embarrassed to go to the pokémon centre but now I have to go, my new friend Rio can help me! I just wonder how though'

The writing stopped abruptly, the childish handwriting coming to a stop, the last part looked as if it had been written whilst running, the corner of it was stained with blood and notes on the chip were scattered over the pages, the most recent page being the one read by Jasper.

"I'm sorry" Nurse Joy began

"How far is Frozos?" Jasper asked

"It's a small village in the frozen wastes, home to the fourth gym and north of Mount Armor. I have no idea how the child managed to get here safely but the man, who was here earlier, he took him"

Jasper's hand closed into a tight fist of anger.

"The Ghosts are going down" he snarled viciously, the spirit of Giratina inside him laughing maniacally.

* * *

I hope this was satisfactory, after all I have a lot of writing to do before I can feel like I have redeemed my self!


	8. Intensity

Okay, another long absence :(, but I can promise regular updates from now on! Seriously, I can :)

I'd like to thank my reviewers as always, iiWishes-Chann, Mysterious Panther and fangandiggyaremine for their reviews and criticisms.

Happy new year everybody!

Well as usual, for November, 96 hits and 45 visitors from the U.S, U.K, Canada, Australia and the Dominican Republic!

For December, 47 hits and 23 visitors from the U.S, U.K, the Dominican Republic, Mexico and Greece!

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Intensity

* * *

Jasper was in his pokémon centre room, packing his belongings. The two red and white orbs containing SharpClaw and SpiritWaker were lying on the bed in the shrunken state used to carry pokéballs in pockets. As Jasper stuffed a sleeping bag into his pack, he turned swiftly to pick up the two pokéballs in a single fluid motion.

'_So, what will you do, you are enraged, these 'Ghosts of Armor' have truly picked upon your nerves, was it that young man who placed his trust in you? Or an undying sense of honour to defend your father's influence so that such fools cannot control such respected institutions?'_

"I do not have time for this Giratina, I am leaving as soon as possible, for the gym challenge as much as to rescue Ricky, now please, leave my mind alone while I concentrate." Jasper whispered angrily under his breath.

'_Very well' _Giratina thought, annoyance clear in his thought.

Jasper swung his pack onto the bed, and clipped the pokéballs to his waist, the egg container sat on the bedside table, the green and black decoration of the shell looking peaceful against harsh wood of the table.

Jasper smiled briefly, the smile lingering upon his face, if only for a second.

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out the chip Ricky had given him, the small black chip, which had been wrapped in several layers of plastic which Jasper unwrapped, emblazoned with a blue R and a small label which read 'Runos Technologies' , the underside of it featured a small metal strip, which would transfer the data into the device.

Jasper plugged the chip into the side of his pokétch and watched a small message flash up.

'Unidentified upgrade, please authorise with correct authorisation code from Pokétch industries or the Pokémon League Association.'

Jasper tapped the authorisation button, then proceeded to tap in digits one after the other on a keypad which had appeared. After around half a minute of tapping, the screen flashed and the application installed.

A small welcome message flashed up, the intricately designed graphics of the application clearly showing its purpose. One button said retrieve while another said store. The welcome message itself was a tutorial, which explained how to use the application.

'to use, simply select a pokémon to retrieve and a pokémon to store, then aim the infrared beam at a pokéball and the transfer will commence! Thank you for using this application, for more innovative applications such as the pokétch pokédex or a pokémon restore feature to heal on the go, contact Runos Industries'

Jasper smiled then noticed a flaw in the planning, pokémon would still have to be captured in empty pokéballs, which raised his suspicions as to why Ricky's father had been kidnapped.

* * *

Leaving his things in his room, Jasper headed along the hallways, towards the main desk, to where Nurse Joy was talking to Sora and Luna.

They were carrying shopping bags filled with various battle goods, such as potions and pokéballs from what Jasper could see sticking out of the top of the bags.

Sora turned to look at Jasper, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Nurse Joy filled us in, don't worry we'll get him back" She said, placing her hand on Jasper's shoulder as he approached.

"We should head to the next town, then work our way up to Frozos, it's a tricky route according to sources.

Jasper looked at the map tracing the route.

"No. we should travel to the first three gyms, and then take a shortcut to Frozos."

"What? The third gym is miles away from Frozos! What shortcut do you mean?" Luna yelled

"The one through my house of course" Jasper said slowly, pointing to the tip of Mount Armor.

"It makes sense," Sora sighed, "The third gym allows the use of fly in this region, and from there we can get to Jasper's house"

The team went silent; the only audible sound in the silent room was the opening of the automatic doors, letting in the fresh scents of flowers and herbs, along with a warm breeze and the additional scent of mud and battle.

The footsteps echoed towards the desk, heavy and slow, the team looked round to see the armoured man who had been displaying the vicious three headed dragon.

"'scuse me" he mumbled in a rough accent.

The nurse pressed a button, which then brought the trainers details up on the screen, the photograph shown was of a clean shaven, unscarred man with short hair and a cheery smile.

You could see the difference in the man's face now, from the black and white photo, his face was adorned with a rough grey beard and moustache, his face scarred and his smile showing the sorrow of the past.

The label under his name read 'classification – 7'

Luna gasped as she saw this, prompting the man to look round.

"You know of my kind?" he asked

Luna nodded slowly. "I know all about the Armoured Ones from tales in books, but never have I met one"

"Armoured Ones?" Sora asked.

The man motioned to a table with four chairs and gestured for them to take a seat.

"I am one of the Armoured Ones; let me tell you my tale"

* * *

"I was young when I became a trainer, too young, forced to train from a young age. But my tale starts in the distant past, when the first Armoured One battled Giratina, with the help of his…"

"Absol, DarkScythe the Absol and his human companion Venix." Jasper cut in

The others looked at him in a confused manner.

"Yes, the bond between them was so great, it allowed DarkScythe the strongest warrior in his village to breach the limit of power known today, this process is known as SoulBurst. SoulBurst can be achieved through the bond between a trainer and his pokémon or through the immense energies of their trainer's soul, but this power requires the complete acceptance of the true nature of one's soul." He continued, sternly looking at Jasper.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"The tale of Venix has been lost for many years only we Armoured Ones know of it, the only others to know, are the Ghosts of Armor. Few people could have told you. Perhaps a descendant of Venix, of which there are none known. A descendant of DarkScythe, perhaps, or maybe Giratina himself told you" the man finished with a cold and icy tone to his voice.

"SharpClaw, time to explain" Jasper sighed, tapping the pokéball on his belt.

The Absol burst forth in a bright light, the magnificent white fur and dark as night scythe entering the room in a majestic manner.

"Sol, Ab" he growled, in the typical cry of an Absol to Luna and Sora, while to the man and Jasper, it was "SharpClaw, twentieth descendant of the mighty DarkScythe" in a proud and dignified manner.

"Now this is quite the specimen of Absol, it's full of Soul Energy" the man exclaimed, looking over SharpClaw as if he were a trained pokémon doctor.

"What is Soul Energy?" Jasper asked

"The energy a soul produces; it is what professors commonly refer to as the light of evolution"

"But Absol as a species do not have an evolutionary state" Luna cut in

"True, but with Soul Energy, you could perhaps, create one" the man said mysteriously

"Impossible" SharpClaw roared, "As an Absol, I am gifted with the sight to see disasters and warn people, to have more power would mean as a species we would become foolish and try to stop them, it is not the way of the world"

"Soul Energy is mysterious; they say humans have limited amounts, as we evolve over time, but maybe once in a while, a human can be gifted, with copious amounts, but no human has ever had energy equal to that of a legendary, to have double that amount would mean two souls in one body, an incredible feat, yet strong bonds between people and pokémon can mean a shared Soul Energy allowing incredible things"

The team sat and pondered, with Jasper feeling his blood run cold.

"My name is Riordan Cleftwick, one of the remaining Armoured Ones dedicated to our cause; others just use their power in a league above the standard of this one, which of course, is secret. Sora, Luna, Jasper, good day to you all"

Riordan stood up, his armour shining slightly in the light.

"Why those particular colours in your hair Jasper" Riordan said

"I felt like it" Jasper replied.

Riordan shook his head and left without a word, not even bothering to heal his pokémon.

"We never said our names, how did he know them?" Sora began worriedly.

"Maybe he read our Soul Energy" Luna laughed

Sora joined in with the laughter, with Jasper trailing behind in though.

"How about a quick meal then off to the next town?" Sora quipped in happily.

"Sure" Jasper nodded, returning SharpClaw to his pokéball and slowly running a hand through his hair.

'_Your energy is greater than mine, for your soul was meant for this body; your soul grew in strength to prevent mine from taking over. We exist together now, I am a part of you and sadly, you are a part of me. Become strong, the Armoured Ones are the only ones who can help me fulfil my goal'_

Jasper looked up and smiled at his friends, then proceeded to pick his order from the menu in front of him as a Chansey waddled over.

The automatic doors slid open again, the fresh fragrances washing over the room once more, as a loud crowd of trainers walked in, bragging and gloating about the battles they had won and the things they had bought.

The trainer at the front of the cue in particular had an especially nasty look to him, the black cloak he wore on top of his clothes bearing the insignia of the Ghosts of Armor.

"Yeah, they were no match for me, I was born here in Herba, those guys, completely chickened out when they saw my skills, just ask the gym leader, I saved everyone that day" he gloated, causing Sora to giggle.

The boy turned, his dark piercing green eyes looking straight at her.

"What's so funny about my greatness?" he asked angrily

"The fact you are lying through your teeth about the situation"

"Jealousy, where is your proof, you were probably sitting there, sipping a drink of some kind while I was being heroic, my mighty pokémon knocking down the wall of the chamber" he smiled proudly

Jasper sighed and looked at his pokétch inquisitively. He reached for his Pokégear and sent a text to the guards at his house, in hopes they would get it in time. Jasper received a reply quickly, which he smiled at happily.

"Smiling at my heroics then?" the boy grinned happily, "What is your name? Maybe you can join my group"

Jasper flipped through his pokétch and selected the transfer application. Using it he transferred Decimator into an empty pokéball.

"I'd rather not, say what pokémon did you say destroyed the walls?"

The boy recoiled and looked worried for a brief second before regaining his composure.

"It was a Machamp, I pokémon I received from a family friend in the elite four of Kanto and Johto" he replied coolly.

"That's funny, I heard it was a Tyranitar" Jasper smiled, gaining the upper hand.

The group of trainers looked at their so called hero.

"Well, where is the proof? Where is the trainer of this Tyranitar?" The boy yelled

"Well, you show me the Machamp, I show you the Tyranitar" Jasper smirked, lifting the pokéball up.

The boy looked angry, the group of trainers whispering amongst themselves, beginning to see through the lies.

"You're bluffing newbie; no beginning trainer would have a pokémon that strong"

"Decimator, claim your victory" Jasper yelled, unleashing the crazed beast.

Decimator roared angrily at the sight of the insignia, the ground beneath the boy trembling as Decimator prepared Stone Edge.

"Okay! I give; I searched the rubble afterwards and stole this cloak, I have two pokémon, neither is strong enough to take on the guy who saved the gym" he moaned, dropping to his knees.

Jasper returned Decimator and offered his hand to the boy.

"Rio Luca, Decimator isn't mine, a friend lent him to me so I could help another friend out of a pickle when they held her hostage, and I also only have two pokémon at a beginning level. Sneaking into the rubble when the Ghosts could have been hiding there took guts, so how about a battle?"

The boy looked up. The group of trainers around him had now encircled the two boys, the looks on their faces eager for battle.

"Sure, I'm Kirk Brimstone, and by the sounds of it, this battle is the beginning of a rivalry" he smiled

* * *

The two boys stepped outside, and prepared their pokémon. Jasper watched as Kirk sent out a pink feline-like pokémon with large ears and a ruby adorning its forehead.

Jasper pulled out his pokédex

**Espeon, the Sun pokémon, it evolves from friendship and daylight; it can sense changes in the weather.**

_Espeon – Synchron_

_Level 8_

"Okay, guess I'll send out SharpClaw" Jasper smiled, unleashing his companion onto the battlefield.

Kirk smirked. "Use detect Synchron"

The Espeon stood its ground and waited for its opponent to attack.

"SharpClaw use…" Jasper stopped and scanned SharpClaw with his pokédex

**Absol, the Disaster pokémon, they can sense disasters and have strong ties to the history of the Armor Region.**

_Absol – SharpClaw_

_Level 8_

_Feint_

_Megahorn_

_Scratch_

_Leer_

"Okay, use Feint!" Jasper yelled.

SharpClaw charged towards his enemy, leaping towards the Espeon at the last second, his right paw cloaked in energy. The Espeon looked ready to dodge, the two pronged tail raised in excitement, waiting for the right moment for detect to activate. The Absol brought his paw down to the left of Espeon, causing it to jump right where SharpClaw had lowered his head, ready to slash the Espeon with his head scythe.

The Espeon yelped in pain, jumping backwards away from SharpClaw

Kirk clenched his fist. "Use flail!"

The Espeon ran towards SharpClaw swiftly, before flailing about in a manner which caused SharpClaw a large amount of damage. Both pokémon were panting heavily, determination in their eyes.

"SharpClaw, time to retreat, SpiritWaker finish this! "

The Duskull emerged in a dark fog, laughing in a deranged manner.

Jasper scanned the SpiritWaker, as hadn't even bothered to learn what his moves were.

_Duskull – SpiritWaker_

_Level 8_

_Ominous Wind_

_Shadow Ball_

_Faint Attack_

_Disable_

"Switching out already?" Kirk grinned

"SpiritWaker use Faint Attack!" Jasper yelled.

The Duskull disappeared and reappeared behind the Espeon, striking a blow of dark energy. The Espeon crumpled, defeated.

Kirk grumbled unhappily and returned the Espeon in a flash of red light.

"You did well Synchron, now, finish it Pinstriker!"

A small rounded cactus with arms burst forth, launching a small spray of needles into the sky.

Jasper scanned it.

**Cacnea, the Cactus pokémon, commonly found in deserts, they also populate Herba town during hot summers.**

_Cacnea – Pinstriker_

_Level 8_

"Pinstriker, take out the ghost with absorb!"

Jasper looked confident as SpiritWaker dodged the tendrils of energy reaching for it; the tendrils changed direction and grabbed the ghost draining its health to nothing.

"Return SpiritWaker, you did well" Jasper said, shocked. He looked at SharpClaw, then at the battle field.

"Surprised? Pinstriker is holding a Miracle seed, boosting the attack power of grass type attacks" Kirk announced.

Jasper smiled.

"SharpClaw, finish this with Megahorn!" Jasper yelled.

The Absol leapt onto the battlefield, running at incredible speeds, the scythe on his head glowing with green energy which rammed the Cacnea into the air. The Cacnea crashed to the ground, its eyes spiralling around before stopping.

Sora ran forwards into the middle of the field

"And the winner is Rio Luca!" she exclaimed happily, as SharpClaw walked back to Jasper, and Pinstriker was returned to its pokéball.

Kirk and Jasper walked forwards, meeting in the middle before shaking hands in a gesture of sportsmanship and friendship.

"I'm sorry about the whole hero thing, I never really have a chance to have my name in lights, but now, I know what to do, my goal is to become champion of Armor, and to defeat you in our next battle!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it" Jasper smiled, the fire of rivalry in both boys' eye burning with a dangerous intensity.

"Well I'll beat you to the first gym in Sandbay Village, as soon as I've healed, I'll be off, see you around, rival" Kirk waved his hand and walked off, discarding the cloak into a bin as he left.

Sora and Luna looked on after the trainer, and then at Jasper, who was returning SharpClaw.

"So, Sandbay Village is our next stop" Luna sighed.

Jasper nodded.

"Well, we better get our stuff and get your pokémon healed; we need to head off soon to rescue Ricky" Luna added

"I agree." Jasper said.

"Well? No victorious pose?" Sora asked.

Jasper sighed and put his hand up in a thumbs-up gesture, a strong and fluid motion.

Sora nodded happily before motioning the team into the pokémon centre.

Jasper looked back at the bin which had the cloak inside. The insignia still hung over the edge, displaying a temple like structure surrounded by energy.

Jasper looked up at the sky and saw a trail of blue, flying across the open expanse. The air seemed to freeze behind it. Jasper looked away and headed inside, unknowing that the bird was circling Herba town…

* * *

And done!

Next chapter coming soon

School won't have such a big impact on my writing anymore, I will keep my word, regular updates all the way =D


	9. Frozen Souls

As I promised, another update and it didn't take two months this time…

With thanks to the reviewers, iiWishes-Chann, Jakeshi and Gold forever!

And in response to your question Gold forever, I keep track of the visitors to thank the people who read but don't review.

So for this chapter I'd like to thank the readers from the U.S., U.K and Dominican Republic!

And in response to your question iiWishes-Chann, my new year's resolution is… to have more confidence :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Frozen Souls - part 1**

* * *

The mood of the team had lightened slightly; the three friends were enjoying a last meal in Herba town before heading off to the neighbouring Sandbay village to the west.

A Chansey waddled up to the table with a cart; the three orders on top were fresh burgers, topped with cheese, with a side of chips.

The orders were handed out and Sora and Luna began to eat, while Jasper looked at the tray in a bewildered manner.

"Where on earth is the cutlery?" Jasper asked, eyeing his meal warily.

Sora and Luna stopped eating and began to laugh.

"You don't need one, just pick it up with your hands." Luna laughed

Jasper gingerly picked up one of the chips with his thumb and forefinger before slowly introducing it to his mouth.

"So you can eat like an average person." Sora said slowly, making fun of Jasper.

Jasper finished the chip and called the Chansey over.

"Could I have a knife and fork please?" Jasper asked the Chansey, receiving and odd look from her as he did so. The Chansey walked back to her cart, pulled out the required utensils and waddled back to Jasper.

Jasper gratefully started using the utensils, cutting his chips and burger into small pieces and gathering many bits at a time on his fork.

"Well, from eating in that restaurant I could understand, but if you want to act normal, you may want to learn to eat like the rest of us." Sora sighed, finishing off her burger.

Jasper neatly cleaned his plate and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Luna burst into laughter, "Well, there's a first time for everything, I've never seen a burger eaten with a knife and fork." she laughed

Jasper looked at them as if what he had done was the most normal thing in the world.

"We'll work on your food skills later, for now we have to head to Sandbay Village." Sora sighed, scanning the map on the wall from a distance.

"Looks as if it is in a desert area, so we'll need goggles, protective clothing and hats." Luna stated, standing up and listing the things on her fingers as she did so.

Jasper stood too, followed by Sora, and then all three headed back to their rooms to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Jasper delved into his bag for a pair of goggles. He was unsure if there were any, seeing as he had not packed the bag himself as it was pre-packed for his journey. Rummaging around in the bag, he eventually came across the goggles in plastic packaging. The goggles had been picked to match his favourite colours of gold black and red, the gold and red frames glinting in the light, the blackened lenses the perfect tool for avoiding the sun's glaring light. Stripping the packaging off he found a black bandana to wrap round his face to keep the sound out of his mouth. He donned these protective items before looking for a hat. The hat he found was once again in his colours of choice, the design a simple red hat with a golden stripe down the centre, blazing red pokéball insignia on the front, dead centre of the stripe. Jasper smiled, looking at the other things in his bag. His searching had overturned spiked bottoms for his running shoes, for when he needed to climb icy surfaces, heated gloves; a scarf and what seemed to be an old relic. The relic was dusty, the darkened grey stone turned beige by the coating of dust. As he dusted it Jasper wondered of the origins of the relic. Next to where he had found it in his bag was a note written in scruffy words, as if written by paw instead of hand.

'_Jasper, this seems to be lucky, guard it well, the marking bears some affinity to a village of sand, find the answer and solve the riddle friend – Auraspike.' _Giratina read aloud in Jasper's mind.

Jasper shook his head and tried to ward off the Renegade pokémon.

'_Quit wasting time fool, or I shall cause you to see the deaths of others again, your weakness has given me a foothold on this being, so now, I will climb my way up if you show weakness, until I am in control!'_ Giratina roared gleefully

Jasper was silence in shock. He believed Giratina to only exist in him, he had no idea about the true extent of Giratina's hold over his, no,_ their_ body.

* * *

Sora and Luna were waiting in the lobby of the pokémon centre; both of them wore impatient expressions upon their faces.

"How much longer is he going to be?" Sora sighed with annoyance.

"No clue, turn the telly on, see what's on while we wait." Luna said, taking a seat at a nearby table.

Sora walked up to the television on the wall and pressed the on button.

"_It is chaos here in Aquileia town as a freak blizzard struck the streets just last night. It seems the icy blast continued west to the outskirts of Herba town, which is now blocked off due to extreme conditions at the entrances; residents are asked to look for suspicious activity concerning a pokémon which could be causing the freak conditions."_

"A pokémon? Well let's take a look outside, maybe we'll see it?" Sora started excitedly.

"Sounds like it is acting from the air, you got a flier?" Luna asked

"Nope," Sora replied "I don't have a flier, I have Dra, my Dratini but she can't really fly until she evolves."

"And I only have Staravia…, maybe we can find someone we know and ask if they have a flier!" Luna exclaimed

"Like who? Riordan, Razz, Neil, Kirk? Riordan is probably long gone, as is Neil, Kirk probably rushed to Sandbay and Razz, well; I haven't seen her since she just walked away after the Ghost incident" Sora said.

"Yeah, wonder what happened to her, she just walked away unfazed" Luna smirked.

The two girls stepped outside and looked up. Snowy clouds covered the town and looking back at the television in the pokémon centre, they saw picture of the town's outskirts. The entire town was surrounded by seven feet of ten foot thick ice.

* * *

"Zipper use Flamethrower!" Razz yelled, pointing at the sky.

The cream white fox spurred into action launching a jet of flame at the sky. Razz was standing on top of a tall building somewhere in Herba town. She had a steely look of determination upon her face and her electric blue eyes were bright with excitement

'_I know you are here, and then you will lead me to my goal' _she thought as the icy clouds gave way to their creator in a blitz of snow, ice and flame.

* * *

Jasper had repacked everything, the relic placed safely in a side pocket. He looked out of the small window to see the blizzard focused upon a single building in the distance, the name of which came to his lips.

"The Herba broadcasting tower!" he said slowly, dropping the goggles and bandana off of his face and running to the lobby of the pokémon centre.

* * *

Jasper ran faster, almost crashing through the automatic doors as he struggled to stop himself.

"Jasper slow down, we're not going anywhere, there's a thick wall of ice round the whole of Herba." Luna said, watching as Jasper steadied himself.

"Yes we are, to the broadcasting tower." Jasper gasped rapidly, his breathing fast and short.

"Why there?" Sora asked.

Jasper pointed to the tower where the jets of flame were still emerging at great speeds, battling off the living blizzard.

The team exchanged looks before running off towards the tower

* * *

The team stopped outside the tower, the door bolted firmly shut from the inside. Without saying a word, Sora called her Flareon, Blaze, out of his pokéball.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower on the door." she whispered

The Flareon looked at the door and yawned happily before burning it away with intense flames. The heat was too intense for an average flamethrower, which in Blaze's mind, was perfect for causing a bit of mischief.

Sora looked at her Flareon angrily for a second before shaking her head and running inside, Luna followed her hand on her Cloyster's pokéball ready to unleash it.

Jasper reluctantly called out SpiritWaker.

"Yessss, master?" the Duskull said creepily.

"Stay in the shadows, get up there and find out what is going on." Jasper said

'_NO!' _Giratina roared in Jasper's mind. _'SpiritWaker, follow the girls, I already know what is up there, be ready to act on my command'_

"Get out of my head Giratina." Jasper scowled.

The Duskull floated off after Sora and Luna.

"SpiritWaker, where are you going?" Jasper yelled

"I'm following my master's orders." he cackled gleefully.

Jasper sighed and ran into the building, catching up quickly to Sora and Luna.

The team ran up the flights of stairs as the elevator was frozen shut. As they neared the top the air took on a freezing chill, and the open door was letting in knifelike shards of ice.

The team ran out onto the rooftop, to see Razz ordering her pokémon to shoot flames wildly at the sky.

"Razz, what are you doing?" Luna yelled

Razz ignored her and continued to attack the sky. Without hesitation, the blizzard enveloped the roof surrounding it in a dome of ice. The crystal clear ice became cloudy, creating an opaque covering, sealing the four trainers off from the outside world. The blizzard came to rest in front of them, the pokémon inside refusing to reveal its identity.

"Zipper, blast it now!" Razz yelled.

The nine-tailed fox spat a weak stream of flame at the blizzard before the flame sputtered out completely.

"Blaze, use your Flamethrower on Zipper!" Sora yelled

The jet of flame hit the fox and the cream fur began to glow with a gentle red light. The flame roared back into life and struck through the blizzard.

"Thanks for the save, Sora." Razz said, motioning for her pokémon to return the favour upon Blaze.

Blaze glowed with the same light and the two flamethrowers converged upon the living blizzard.

"What was that?" Jasper gasped in amazement, he pulled out his pokédex and scanned the fox.

**Ninetales, the Fox pokémon, it is said to live for a thousand years and has a strong connection to spiritual forces. Some claim them to serve Giratina, for this strengthens their spiritual abilities.**

**Ninetales speech patterns registered.**

"Flash Fire, it is the ability of all Ninetales, they absorb flames to raise their attack strength." Luna said slowly.

Jasper nodded and watched as a pokémon fell out of the blizzard.

The blizzard receded slightly as the pokémon fell, the intense flames having extinguished its strength. The pokémon's piercing red eyes were confused and tired.

**Glalie, the face pokémon, it can freeze the atmosphere into armour, it can also control the ice it forms into a blizzard, this takes years of training. **

**Glalie speech patterns registered.**

"A Glalie, is that it? That's disappointing, I was hoping for Articuno." Razz sighed

"Why would you want to get involved with Articuno? It's extremely dangerous!" Sora cried.

"Herba town is spring. When you consider Moltres is summer, Zapdos is autumn and Articuno is winter, spring has no legendary which is part of the trio. If Articuno is here, then Zapdos must be where Articuno usually is.

"In some legends Moltres is considered to be spring though." Luna smirked, pointing out the flaw.

Razz sighed, "I don't really care. I just want to find Zapdos. I have a score to settle with it before I capture it." her fist clenched as she said this, as if she had a battle to finish.

The blizzard began to pick up again, if only very gently. The Glalie was still passed out on the ground, restrained by Zipper.

SpiritWaker materialised next to Jasper, having disappeared when they emerged onto the roof. In his ghostly arms were several blue feathers.

"Those feathers are Articuno feathers!" Razz yelled ecstatically, grabbing them from the Duskull, much to his surprise.

"Master, the titan of ice is descending upon this location." He announced loudly for all of the people to hear.

"We should get inside quickly, Articuno is too powerful!" Luna said quickly, ushering everyone into the building. Sora ran in first, followed by Blaze and Zipper, Luna followed the two fire pokémon in. Razz was punching the ice around her bag trying to break it free. Jasper ran over and began to help.

The bag came loose with a crack; the two trainers then turned and ran for the door.

The blizzard intensified and ice began to cover the door. Jasper looked at Razz, and then slowed down.

"What are you doing? You won't make it!" Razz yelled at him through the snow.

"Neither will you unless I do something!" Jasper yelled back, speeding up again and shoving Razz across the icy surface of the roof and into the doorway. Razz skidded into the ice covering the door and flipped over it because of her speed. The ice began to intensify as the door was sealed off completely. The icy dome covering the roof began to open, revealing a majestic blue bird, with bright blue feathers and tail which sparkled with ice crystals.

'_I am Articuno.' _it announced telepathically.

Jasper held his pokédex up once more and scanned the titan of ice.

**Articuno, the Freeze pokémon, it creates snow as it flies. It migrates frequently.**

**Articuno speech patterns registered.**

'_How did this bird brain find me? We have to escape, I cannot let Articuno know of my existence within you.' _Giratina whispered in Jasper's mind.

* * *

Inside the building, things had changed. Razz was sitting on the floor a glazed look in her eye.

"Razz, what's wrong?" Sora asked

Razz just looked away and raised her hand in a motion of height.

"You're afraid of heights? How'd you get up here then?" Luna said

"I… I just ran up, did it for Zapdos." Razz said slowly and shakily.

* * *

"Giratina, you fool! I know you are here! Reveal yourself now so that I can take you to Arceus for judgement!"

Jasper froze and looked at Articuno.

"Sorry, no Giratina here." He said nervously.

Articuno looked at him angrily.

'_We cannot allow Articuno to leave here. Articuno must not report to Arceus, we must seal his ability to travel to the hall of origin by using my powers. Do you accept the terms of me being in control while this happens?'_

Jasper slowly nodded and he felt himself becoming numb. He could still see, but he was no longer in control.

His eyes changed colour to a blood red, the gold and red colouring in his hair becoming more pronounced, similar to the mask of Giratina.

"Articuno, leave me be, you have no right to interfere with my plans" Giratina yelled through their body.

"So you admit to be interfering with mortal lives!" Articuno cawed.

'_Giratina, finish it already, I don't like this disembodied feeling.' _Jasper thought worriedly.

"Articuno, by the power of spirits, the dark beyond…" Giratina began,

"What are you doing Giratina?" Articuno squawked.

"My kingdom of reverse, my power over the travel between these worlds and others, I seal your fate to the mortal realm!"

Giratina made strange hand motions which began to glow with odd grey light, visible streaks of light began to erupt off of Articuno and into the distance.

Articuno was enraged. The blue plumage glowed an icy white and began to change colours. Articuno had manifested the level beyond levels.

"Fool, I am a being of ice, you are a being of dragon, and I shall defeat you and bring your lifeless mortal body back to Arceus."

Giratina recoiled slightly and looked at his hands. He knew this was going to end in a gruesome attack but he had no way of defending himself. Closing his eye he found himself in a void of nothingness, he was in his true form, Jasper floating in front of him.

* * *

"Giratina, we can win this." Jasper said

"There is no way! Articuno is right." Giratina growled sadly, his dark wings flapping slowly.

"Remember what you said, what Riordan said. We have the strength." Jasper announced, looking at the legend of the dead.

Giratina took on Jasper's form and floated across to the boundary between their souls. Jasper floated to meet him at the boundary, the darkness of Giratina's soul and the light of Jasper's soul separated in an ever moving boundary. They mirrored each other and offered out their hands.

Jasper was doing this to survive and get control back. Giratina for the satisfaction of defeating Articuno and continuing his plan, their minds were set on the goal of winning, and with their hands joined at the boundary, the boundary disappeared in a golden flash, and Giratina opened his eyes.

* * *

"Articuno, you cannot win today" he said, Jasper and Giratina had become one being their voice a combination of the two.

Articuno reeled back, the ice blue plumage ruffling slightly.

"You have may incredible power, but you are still part dragon! Now I shall destroy your traitorous life!"

With that, the titan of ice lunged for their neck…

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

=D r'n'r :P


	10. Frozen Souls II Soul Stealing

Hey readers! Once again, I left this too long. I would say something like 'school work is too much' blah blah blah, but yeah, it's that and it is a pitiful excuse on my behalf especially since a summer break has passed along with the current half term... So, I've got a lot to write in order to catch up! I've had this written for some time, I just never found the time to upload it and I felt it just wasn't all there…

First off, I'd like to thank Mysterious Panther, Gold forever and iiWishes-Chann for their reviews!

So now, chapter 10… (finally!)

* * *

Frozen Souls: Part 2 - Soul Stealing

* * *

Articuno lunged. The blue beak of the titan of ice began to freeze and grew icy fangs which seemed to glow with bloodlust. Giratina instinctively took over to dodge the attack, the shared body jumping to the side in order to avoid the attack.

Articuno twisted its body viciously and began launching shards of ice from its wings.

'_What shall we do?' _Jasper asked, turning to Giratina within his mind for assistance.

'_This'_ he replied, the shared body disappearing from existence in an attempt to use Shadow Force.

The shared body appeared several metres above Articuno's head, shadow like energy enveloping Jasper and Giratina. Jasper/Giratina directed their self at Articuno, their leg extended so that their heel would come crashing down on Articuno.

The sheer force of the drop struck Articuno like a tonne of bricks, the ghostly energy sending shockwaves down to the tip of its tail.

Articuno smiled creepily in the way only a bird can, and it began to enclose the ground with ice.

The direct hit to Articuno brought hope to Jasper/Giratina, but they had not finished. After striking Articuno, they phased out once again, landing on the rooftop just as it began to freeze.

The ice captured their feet, the sheer strength of ice too much for a mere human body to break.

Articuno slowly began to approach them, the icy fangs on its beak glistening in the reflected light of the icy dome.

"Are there any last words for Arceus, Giratina?" Articuno screeched maniacally.

Giratina was silent; the daunting presence of the legendary had become shrunken and weak and the synchronisation of their souls had begun to split.

"No." Jasper said under his breath. Articuno had drawn close enough for Jasper to feel the icy breath Articuno exhaled.

"No? Insolent human! Who are you to stand against me?"

"I am who I am. I am human. I am different. I. I shall walk out of this place alive and you shall leave me in peace!" Jasper yelled defiantly. With his final exclamation, Jasper reached his arm in an arc beneath Articuno's wing and ripped out several feathers as he grasped the joint between the wing and the body.

Articuno shrieked out in pain, the cluster of icy blue feathers in Jasper's hand fading to become the darker shade of a regular Articuno feather.

Giratina stirred from his daydream. He had become unfocused, his entrapment in the ice had weakened his resolve and he had given up. But he would not be beaten by a mere human.

Articuno snarled viciously and began to flap his wings. The icy wind began to merge into crystals of ice and snow, a fully-fledged blizzard, which struck Jasper square on.

"Ancient Power" Giratina said quietly, the icy ground breaking apart as the roof began to break apart into jagged rocks, which began to rise through the ice at deadly speeds, striking Articuno in the wings.

The rocks splintered and left splintered stone in Articuno's wings, the gashes and cuts freezing over in a crimson shell. The blood red streaks on the icy feathers began to break their icy imprisonment and freely fell like waterfalls to the rooftop. The impact had knocked Articuno to the ground, where the titan of ice was now snarling and roaring in pain.

Articuno was grounded.

* * *

Razz was slowly regaining her composure, her Ninetales had already begun to try and melt the ice over the door, to little effect.

"Articuno, why would it come to this place? It would normally be peaceful, but it looked angry, as if it had been angered and enraged." Razz said slowly.

"You said yourself about the seasons" Luna piped in, her face emotionless and calm.

"But why would it come to the radio tower? Wait…"

Razz pulled out a map from her bag and began drawing lines on it in a circular motion.

"Articuno blocked off all the exits, but that wouldn't require a perfect circle would it? It's almost as if it had planned this. But the wall of ice, the centre is the pokémon centre, or so we would think. But the wall around town looks like it is composed of two circles."

Razz changed the diagram on her map to show the circle around the pokémon centre and the other location.

"Articuno is trying to keep something in or something out. But we won't know until we break through" Razz said slowly, looking at Sora and Luna and nodding at their determined expressions.

* * *

"I speak, In the name of Arceus! I curse you by the name of the ocean and by the land! I curs…" Articuno began.

The ancient power had broken Jasper and Giratina free from their ice prison, and they had taken the opportunity to step on Articuno's beak.

"Cursing now? Why? You have no way of getting back to dear old Arceus… so many people think stupidly in this world" Giratina laughed. "In my travels through the darkest places in these regions, I have met those who have used the name of Arceus to curse others. They fell to their words, so do not speak that name. They say Arceus is life and that I am death. If you want to curse someone, use my name, or you too will end up like those fools" Giratina snarled

Flashes of Giratina's memory worked their way into Jasper's mind.

* * *

A young man, who had lost his money by gambling, swore death upon his fellow players in the name of Arceus. To the left, in a mirror, Jasper saw he was a cloaked man, with piercing red eyes, his face shrouded by darkness and his tattered black cloak. The man stepped outside and Jasper followed, and he watched as the man fell and began to shake, clutching his heart, madness in his eyes as his life slowly faded.

The memory looked at his outstretched hand; the fingers surrounded by rapidly changing glowing energy which was linked to the man, the energy which Jasper presumed was life, was ripped away and absorbed into his hand.

Not only could Giratina see the course of fate and of death, he could change it too...

Another memory, not as far into the past as the last one had been,

A young woman crossing a road with her hands full of shopping bags, several children are close by running and playing in the street.

A puddle on the ground gave Jasper a reflection of who he was. He was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie, two red eyes twinkling menacingly in the puddle.

The woman crossed the road and walked into a garden, opened her door and went inside.

The children began to snigger and picked up stones, throwing them at the house, leaving cracks on the windows.

The woman ran out of her house, a pokéball in her hand, with a flash, a gastly appeared.

The children laughed and threw larger stones and portions of brick.

The woman ran into the road, yelling that Giratina would get them for their behaviour, scattering the children to the other side of the road, each of them making vulgar hand signals at the woman who was trying to defend her home.

In that movement a fast moving car had turned recklessly into the road that they were on.

No one looked at Jasper, he was invisible, a ghost.

A sickening crack resounded through the area. The children laughed and began to kick the woman's body; the car had driven off faster than it had approached.

The body Jasper was in began to move, hand outstretched, time changed, the scene reverted to just as the Gastly had appeared.

The Gastly began to glow, changing shape to become a Gengar. The woman gazed in shock, but the Gengar had already moved, the children were frozen solid in the middle of the road. Then the car crashed into them.

* * *

Jasper shook his head mentally, as Giratina had now seized all control.

Looking at the beaten and bloodied bird in front of him, he felt sick.

The beaten form of Articuno began to stir,

Giratina began to absorb an odd, icy energy from Articuno, the cold feeling of its intrusive presence lingering over their body. Articuno grew still and began to fade into an icy breeze; no trace left behind, apart from the feathers scatted over the area and the ice covering the roof.

Giratina began to weaken, his energy depleted from being in a human body. Jasper took the opportunity to regain control, his senses and his appearance returning to normal. He swiftly picked up a clean Articuno feather and dropped it into his pocket.

An overwhelming burst of flame shot through the frozen doorway, nearly singeing Jasper's head. The heads of Sora, Luna and Razz poked through, confused expressions on their faces as they saw the aftermath of the battle.

"Articuno was confused and attacked itself?" Jasper said in an unsure manner, sounding it as a question.

Razz ran out and began to collect feathers, shoving them in her pockets.

"What are you doing" Sora asked

"They say a gem of ice can be created from these feathers, and the gems of fire and ice lead to the gem of lightning" Razz said excitedly.

"But why is that important…" Luna said

"Can't talk, got to dash!" Razz yelled, recalling her Ninetales and dashing off into the building.

The team sighed and followed slowly, taking their time to figure out what had happened.

Jasper was treading lightly on his right foot, his body feeling the pain from the battle.

"Jasper, you're walking funny, what happened up there?" Sora asked with a concerned voice.

"Hit by a stray attack I guess" Jasper shrugged, ignoring the question

Sora looked a Luna, the eye contact sending a single message, 'he isn't telling the truth'

Luna nodded, and motioned for Sora to drop the subject.

SpiritWaker decided to reappear at that moment, sniggering gleefully.

In an almost silent voice, he whispered to Jasper.

"That was fun to watch, you should let my master take over more often"

Jasper shrugged off the deranged ghost's comment in horror and continued forward to catch up to the rest of the group.

* * *

The team made their way back to the pokémon centre, collecting the equipment they had left behind when they rushed to where they had seen Razz fighting Articuno.

Jasper had donned the goggles and the scarf again, his backpack slung over his shoulder and the egg carrier placed on the floor beside him as he waited for Sora and Luna.

A chill was still in the air, the icy wall around Herba town slowly crumbling in slushy and cracked blocks of ice.

Sora had stayed at the pokémon centre and was in her room, while Luna had pre-prepared and had left to go back to the broadcasting tower.

* * *

Luna looked around the rooftop, noticing bloodstains and broken ice as if there had been a battle, but she knew Jasper had sent Decimator back, SpiritWaker wasn't strong enough to take on Articuno and the Glalie had been knocked out before the battle.

The Glalie, they had forgotten all about it in its weakened state, and she spotted it, lying in an encasing of ice, the tired look on its face made it look like it was on the verge of death.

"Cloyster, I choose you"

The pokémon burst forth, a grateful smirk upon its face for being let out around ice.

"Break the ice surround the Glalie, not too much, but enough to fit a pokéball through."

As she finished her command, a rapid volley of razor sharp ice spikes struck the weakened icicle shell, breaking open a pokéball sized hole. Luna walked over and pressed a pokéball through the gap, the weakened Glalie powerless to resist.

"You have some explaining to do. But for now, welcome to the team" Luna smirked as the pokéball flashed in success.

Wordlessly, she returned Cloyster and made her way back to the pokémon centre.

* * *

Luna arrived back at the pokémon centre to see Jasper and Sora waiting in the reception area, all the bags ready and determined looks on their faces.

"Where do we go next?" Sora asked

"East" Jasper said quickly. "Sandbay village, there's something I want to check out, and the first gym is there."

"Let's go then, we've wasted enough time here" Luna sighed, picking up her bags and walking towards the door, Jasper and Sora quickly following.

"Jasper… What really happened on that rooftop?" Luna asked as they were about to walk out the door.

Jasper froze and realised the confused excuse would not work again.

"Articuno battled something on the rooftop; I'm not sure what as I was too busy running for cover"

"Well, that sounds more reasonable, but what could it be which drove Articuno to encase the entire town?" Sora mumbled

"Yeah… And come to think of it… the chill on the rooftop wasn't just from the ice; it was like a powerful ghost had been up there." Luna yawned. "Guess we'll never know"

Jasper nodded and breathed a mental sigh of relief.

'_Too close… let's hope that thing with Articuno was a one off' _ Jasper thought, as the three trainers headed out into the streets and off to Sandbay Village, where the mystery of the relic awaited Jasper.

* * *

This chapter took some time to write, exams didn't help but I struggled for inspiration.

I didn't have a way of extending the battle further, while there were many, I need something which would work to the future, so then I had to write the rest while figuring out how to keep it to my plan… yes, the plan…. :P I hope you enjoyed it :)


	11. Rocky Detour

Hey Readers!  
I'm thinking of making a Halloween special out of this one, but, it's not really that scary :/ , ah well, enjoy!

Big thanks to iiWishes-Chann for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 11 – Rocky Detour

* * *

Jasper, Sora and Luna continued down the still frosty road leading east out of Herba Town. The remains of Articuno's icy prison were swiftly melting into the once summery background, small grains of sand beginning to pattern the ground as the trio drew closer to the Sandbay desert.

"Good thing we prepared" Sora muttered, pausing momentarily to brush sand off of her shoes.

Jasper and Luna nodded in agreement, wary of the rocky walls beginning to enclose the route.

"We should be fine, should anything happen, I hear there aren't many species in this desert which have any advantages over us to a dangerous degree" Luna sighed

"Yeah, just a few ground types, maybe a grass type or two" Jasper replied, recounting the various things he had read in books " SharpClaw would take care of them easily with Megahorn…"

Jasper stopped, remembering the times he had checked SharpClaw's moves. Once when he had just left his house, and battled Devon, where his companion was level seven, and once again when he was level eight. Somewhere along the line, SharpClaw had learned Megahorn, a move which can only be passed down through blood.

"What's up?" Sora asked, overtaking Jasper to catch up with Luna.

"Nothing, just thinking about something" Jasper said, shrugging off the thought and continuing on. "We'd better be careful though, the other name for this desert is the 'Sea of Illusion', one false step and there's no telling what could happen"

"Ominous" Luna smirked, picking up the pace towards the desert "We've wasted enough time, most of the people we met earlier are probably already in Sandbay"

The trio continued in silence, sand slowly filling the air as they emerged at the entrance to the so called 'Sea of Illusion'

"Well, here goes nothing, as long as we avoid the darker sand, we'll be fine right?" Sora asked quickly, surveying the sprawling landscape.

"Or not, you never know what lurks in the sand around these parts"

The voice was old, and oddly familiar. Jasper, Sora and Luna slowly turned to see the elderly man from the bazaar, his wispy hair flowing in the sandstorm.

"You're that man, the one who mentioned the Mark of the Armoured back at the bazaar!" Jasper exclaimed

"So I am… So I am…" He laughed, before walking over to the rocky wall of the route, pointing to a crack in the rough surface. "You could, head straight into the desert and risk your lives, or you could take this handy, long forgotten shortcut which has been cleverly concealed by me for times when the desert storms are this bad"

The trio looked at each other, unsaid words of doubt in their expressions.

"It seems too convenient, why would you be telling us this, just as we enter the desert, when we don't even know who you are?" Luna sighed, pointing at the wall, to the desert and back to the wall as she voiced the doubts of the group.

The man laughed and pulled out a silvery round sphere, similar to a pokéball. He tapped the front, where a clunky looking button was, the resulting whirring and clicking releasing a pokémon in a slow flash of white.

The form took shape, a grizzled, muscle bound form, covered in scars, two granite blocks emerging with it, well chipped and a crushed into shape appearance.

"This is an old friend of mine, species known as 'Conkeldurr', normally they carry concrete, but my buddy here moved on from that years ago, he could probably crush the mouth of a volcano together if he worked with his partner in my other pocket"

The Conkeldurr twisted round slowly, picking up the granite blocks, which upon closer inspection had the appearance of large, brutish hammers. With what seemed to be an almost half-hearted effort on the behalf of the 'Conkeldurr', the back of one hammer met the rock solid wall, which collapsed into a heap of shattered rock, the resulting sound echoing throughout the route.

Jasper pulled out his pokédex, careful to shield it from the sand.

'**Conkeldurr, the Muscular pokémon, they can effortlessly lift concrete, and use their incredible power to demolish buildings.**

**Pokétranslator updated with Conkeldurr speech patterns.'**

The elderly trainer raised an eyebrow at the pokédex's electronic outburst

"Kids these days, always finding new ways to make it easy" he sighed "Never had those fancy translators back in my day, it was all about understanding your pokémon from the heart"

The Conkeldurr looked around lazily before slowly moving to lean against the rocky wall where it was still intact, propping up the granite hammers and sighing deeply before speaking for the first time since he had been released from his pokéball.

"Don't tell me you called me out just for that? When am I going to battle that guy again, it's been a good five years by now" He moaned in a deep, rumbling voice.

The elderly trainer shook his head and ushered the trio into the uncovered tunnel.

"Off you go, it should still be safe in there, after all, it's only been a good twenty years since the place was made, you kids will be fine" he smiled.

"But, we still don't know who you are, and we certainly can't trust you" Luna yelled.

The elderly trainer's brow furrowed in thought. He came into view fully for the first time. He was only four feet tall as observed before, with the wispy hair on his head. He worse what seemed to be a fighting gi, for practicing martial arts, with a dark brown tweed coat to cover it. His eyes were barely visible beneath his brow; his wrinkled face seemed to be bathed in the light of battle.

"Tweed. Just call me Tweed. It's what most others call me nowadays" He replied, his face smiling once again.

"And damn right they should" His Conkeldurr roared "You've been wearing the same tweed jacket since I was a Timburr"

The elderly trainer laughed and walked away, the Conkeldurr following shortly after.

* * *

The trio headed further into the tunnel, light slowly fading away.

"Blaze, come on out" Sora whispered, the light from her materialising Flareon temporarily lighting up the inky darkness.

"Hold up, I think I saw some torches along the walls" Luna said quietly.

"Blaze, aim at the walls and see if you can set fire to anything" Sora asked her disobedient Flareon.

The Fiery fox-like pokémon's eyes lit up when it was told to try and burn something, a swift jet of flame crackled across the walls, lighting several torches

"They look ancient" Jasper whispered

"Yeah and look at the grou… What in the name of Arceus is that" Sora gasped.

The ground ahead of them was a swirling mass of sand, shifting almost as if it were alive.

The trio stepped back slowly, the sand ahead of them looking more ominous by the second.

'_One quick Shadow Force and you could be over it' _Giratina began to whisper, the voice of the renegade pokémon slowly spreading in Jasper's mind.

Jasper ignored the voice and surveyed the sand some more. In each corner were small pokémon like statues.

'_Golett, ancient guards for pokémon of ground type and ghost type, perhaps they can explain the situation' _Giratina said, louder than his whispering before.

"I have Staravia, so I can fly across here, Sora, you could probably float across with Froslass and Jasper…" Luna began, pausing when it came to Jasper.

"No worries" Jasper smiled "And besides, if we try to cross, we may be attacked and if you look more closely at the walls…" Jasper pointed to darker patches of the wall

"Other tunnels" Sora sighed

Jasper nodded. "We may get thrown down them, the straight route seems best, so you two take it, I'll catch up by finding another way to cross"

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, pulling a pokéball from here belt.

Jasper nodded again, and watched as the pokémon known as Staravia materialised.

Sora followed suit, recalling Blaze and summoning Sno, her Froslass.

Jasper recoiled at the sight of the ghost, remembering the incident from before where he had come into contact with Sno.

"Okay, we'll wait for a bit on the other side, are you sure about finding another way? It would be simpler to just have Staravia carry you over when I'm over there.

Jasper shook his head.

"I don't fly well on bird pokémon" he admitted sheepishly before laughing.

"What about Sora's Froslass then?"

"Bad idea, Jasper doesn't react well to being in contact with Sno" Sora added, already halfway across the pit.

Luna sighed and grabbed onto Staravia's talon. "See you on the other side then"

Luna and Sora landed gently on the other side of the pit. The raging twisting sands began to grow restless as if awaiting Jasper's attempt.

"Do you think I could jump it?" He yelled across the gap.

Jasper was met with both Sora and Luna shaking their heads. He took a few steps backward and prepared to jump.

* * *

"He's not serious is he?" Sora asked Luna quickly, seeing Jasper preparing to jump

"He is, he won't make it though" Luna smirked signalling her Staravia to catch him.

* * *

Jasper took the run and leaped the pit with what might he could. For that split second, it seemed as if he were going to make it, before his legs hit the sand.

"Told you" Luna laughed, her Staravia attempting to grip Jasper by the shoulders to pull him out.

"I guess so" Jasper answered half-heartedly, annoyed with the bird at his shoulders.

The two Golett began to move, their small arms rising into a pointing motion, small eyes beneath the sand were becoming visible, and the sand, where it had lay still where Jasper had landed, now began to swallow him.

The swift motions of the sand shocked them all, pulling Jasper down into a sandy hell, while his two companions could only watch in horror.

* * *

Jasper awoke to the rustling sound of sand. Above him was a solid rock wall, around him were caves and tunnels which seemed to be for small pokémon.

'_Ready for my help yet?' _Giratina laughed.

"Definitely not" Jasper replied, shrugging off the renegade pokémon.

Jasper sighed and looked around him. From what he could see, nothing was out of place in the small, sandy cave he was in, from what he could see in the pure darkness.

'_Look closer, your feeble human eyes are blinded to what is hiding in the corner' _Giratina sighed. _'We'll be trapped down here forever if you're in charge, so for now, I'll lend you my eyes'_

Jasper reluctantly nodded, his refusal from before still fresh in his mind, he closed his eyes and opened them again feeling a strange sensation around his eyes, and when he looked around the room again, he saw a red glow from the corner, similar to what he had seen in Aquileia town.

"I know you're there" Jasper said strongly, pointing at the source of the glow.

He reached for his pokédex and scanned the glow, the lack of light inhibiting the pokédex.

'**Yamask, the spirit pokémon, they are said to be the souls of humans who owe payment to Giratina**

**Pokétranslator updated with Yamask speech patterns.'**

"As expected of the vessel of our lord and master" The glow said slowly, the glow moving as if it were bowing.

"Enough of the addressing me as a vessel, lead me out of here" Jasper commanded the glow.

"If only it were so simple…" the Yamask sighed

'_Explain, lest I bring my wrath upon you'_ Giratina roared, the legendary ghost type reaching the mind of his minion.

The glow recoiled before slowly returning to its position in front of Jasper.

"Our master here, has turned against our Lord, and is preventing the voice of the desert from singing" it said sadly

"Is that the reason for the sandstorm outside?" Jasper asked.

The glow moved in a nodding motion, before moving to a tunnel.

"This way" it beckoned.

'_Follow it, I will not allow one of my minions, who owes me their very life, to run amok' _Giratina snarled.

Jasper nodded and followed the glow.

* * *

The winding tunnels didn't seem to end. The glow came to a stop just before the entrance to another cave, this one filled with many glows.

Among them, were several red glows, the glow of a ghost. A faint white aura surrounded a pokémon in the middle, growing fainter by the second, while smaller white glows were pushed back by the red glows.

"Here, my lord, is the one who throws dust upon your name" the Yamask said quietly, before fleeing.

Jasper stepped forward into the cave. The area was lit, and Jasper could make out what was going on. Several Yamask were attacking small Trapinch, a species which Jasper recognised as Sora trained one. Ahead, a bright pinkish glow enveloped a sarcophagus, several shadowy arms holding in place a majestic, dragonfly like pokémon.

'_Now, allow me to speak, Human, I wish to converse with the traitor'_

Jasper could do nothing as Giratina seized control.

"_Cofagrigus! Or should I say, Brane the Destroyer! What right have you to defy me, who you sold your very soul to?"_

The pinkish glow fluctuated, and the dragonfly dropped to the ground.

"Lord Giratina! A pleasant surprise, have you come to reward me?" The sarcophagus said slowly, grinning all the while.

"_No. Our agreement was that you stay deep in the ruins of the desert, and yet I find you here, draining the energy of the voice of the desert" _Giratina roared, his anger shaking the very room.

From deep inside their mind, Jasper could feel the cold intrusive presence of Articuno once again. The consciousness of Articuno wasn't there, but the icy feeling of his energy was, and that energy was beginning to leak out.

The surrounding was slowly becoming encased in ice, the Trapinch and Yamask fleeing from the encroaching freeze.

Giratina looked around and silently retreated back into Jasper's mind. The icy energy kept on flowing out though, as if drawn by something.

Jasper checked his pockets, feeling a cold sensation from within them, and noticed the relic from before, shining gently. The energy began to enter it, as if drawn to it, the ice disappearing as fast as it formed, the dull grey stone adorned with a single blue feather engraving, a small, almost unnoticeable decoration upon its surface.

The threat having passed, Giratina took control once more.

"The voice of the desert?" The sarcophagus laughed.

Giratina raised their right arm, preparing to use ancient power.

The Cofagrigus noticed and slowly quietened down.

"Fine, I'm sick of it, you, I hate this eternal life waiting on nothing but your order! I wish to destroy again, like the days of old where I was king of the battlefield!" It laughed. "I heard some men, saying if the guardians were destroyed, Giratina would give life to the one who did it!"

"_Fool! I would never, the guardians were commissioned by me, and to hurt them is to hurt the order of the region!"_

"But the Ghosts said… the Ghosts of Armor said…"

"_Enough" _

Giratina retreated once more, leaving the sarcophagus to burn up into an otherworldly flame, the red glow becoming blackened, leaving no trace of the sarcophagus, the reincarnation of the supposed 'Brane the Destroyer'.

The dragonfly still lay upon the ground, the white glow almost fully blackened.

'_There is something you can do' _Giratina laughed. _'Use our power, revive this pokémon'_

Jasper nodded slowly, a white glow, different to that of the glow of life, gathering around his hand. Slowly resting his hand on the head of the creature, the darkened glow began to brighten.

Jasper sat back, relieved, the dragonfly flapping its wings tenderly, before motioning for Jasper to get on its back.

Jasper complied, the dragonfly flying straight up, through the rock with powerful clawing motions. The sand began to pour in, but it was no match for the speed of the dragonfly, which breached the surface long before the sand began to pour. The sandstorm began to quieten down, to almost completely clear skies.

The dragonfly had landed near a rocky cave entrance, from which Jasper heard voices within, growing closer by the second.

"He'll be okay, like he said, there's probably another way round" Said the first voice optimistically

"True, but he can barely jump a gap like that, he has no skill what so ever and is probably…"

"Right in front of you?" Jasper exclaimed. His hand shifted to form a thumbs-up, as Sora and Luna reached the surface.

"Looks like you can survive then, for some sheltered rich kid" Luna smirked, dropping an ancient looking torch she had been carrying.

"But where are we anyway? We're probably hours off our route" Sora groaned, her eyes lighting up at the site of the dragonfly.

"No way! A Flygon!" Sora exclaimed

The Flygon looked round happily before flying off, leaving an arrow like mark in the sand where it had been.

"I think it wants us to go that way" Jasper said, pointing in the direction of the arrow.

"She, the Flygon was a she" Sora sighed

"Oh, right" Jasper replied "Either way, she helped me out of there, would have taken me a while otherwise"

"Well, it's a good thing the cave ended here, I can see Sandbay on the horizon" Luna yelled from a point far ahead of them. "I think the Flygon used sunny day to clear the path, we had best move before the sand picks up again!"

Sora gingerly trod on the sand, fast walking to catch up to Luna.

Jasper did the same, the trio heading onwards to Sandbay Village.

* * *

'_So, relieved?' _Giratina snickered _'I took my eyes back after my guardian, the voice of the desert, had been saved.' _

'_Why would you need guardians though?' _ Jasper asked.

'_They guard various secrets I have hidden across this region, which humans and legendary pokémon alike would kill to obtain, that is why I have guardians, and ghosts hidden in every cave and ruin, to spy on those who enter'_

'_One thing bothers me though. Are all ghosts humans who sold their souls to you?'_

'_No, some are real manifestations of spirit, others are deceased lives which I have claimed, in the end they're all the same'_

Jasper nodded, remembering the tortured look in the sarcophagus' eye, and the way it was burned away to nothing.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it" Sora asked Jasper, noticing his out of place nodding.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken I guess"

Sora smiled and jogged ahead to catch up to Luna once again, Jasper slowly followed suit, looking up at the sky to see the Flygon soaring up above.

Mindlessly, his hand went to the pocket with the relic, noticing before he hadn't really looked at it. Pulling it out, he admired the workmanship of the mysterious object. The darkened grey stone was completely clean now, the small ice blue feather engraving standing out on the empty background. It was circular, with a small square shaped hole, possibly for another piece.

Fumbling around his pocket again, he pulled out the small microchip which had been given to him by Ricky Runos.

Gazing at it momentarily, he placed the items back in his pocket and caught up to Sora and Luna, his mission once again fresh in his mind.

* * *

And done! Not really a real scary chapter for a Halloween but… oh well!

Next time – the arrival in Sandbay Village!


	12. Rocky Detours (Of another Kind)

Hey there, it's been a while! Well, this long absence should end now. I can't remember when I started writing this chapter, I think it was meant to be for Halloween seeing as the actual chapter uploaded on Halloween wasn't really fitting. Well, here's 11.5, 12 coming very soon!  
Big thanks to Mysterious Panther and iiWishes-Chann for reviewing!  
I can promise it won't be over a year for the next chapter!

* * *

Spirit Wind 11.5

Rocky Detours (Of another kind)

* * *

The feel of the damp wall was no longer unfamiliar. Every day, day in, day out – an endless hell unfamiliar surroundings. It was an unfamiliar place, surrounded by the dregs of society, surrounded by those who were making themselves out to be part of a crazed cult. The lowly grunts who were fresh recruits into an organisation which was known as 'Ghosts of Armor', learning the ways of the path they had taken.

That is all he knew from their voices, and his body no longer responded to the pain he felt and his eyes were darkened, a blindfold wrapped tightly around his head. He had heard screams, crying and worse from the area around him, some from prisoners and some from the grunts who could not handle the sight.

He felt weak, his body dying from hunger and his mind on the verge of collapse, only his name kept him sane. His name kept him alive, though it barely lingered within his mind, threatening to be forgotten at any moment due to the daily struggle. Ricky. Ricky Runos.

Only a short time had passed since his arrival and he was subject to torture, interrogation. He vaguely remembered the reason. His father, something his father had created.

He heard footsteps. In his short time, he had learned of breaks in the wall of his cell. Small cracks which would not give away, but these cracks had shown him a path of another kind. It was through these cracks he knew not to believe their niceties during interrogation, and their schemes true brutality. This is because, behind the wall, there was a hidden room, where he heard many things, and learned of the state of the outside world.

The footsteps stopped as they entered the hidden room. Two sets of feet, carrying a large object.

* * *

"Is this room completely secured?" One of the men asked, his gruff voice resounding through the small cracks at a volume only Ricky's heightened senses could hear. The blindfold robbed him of his sight, but his hearing had become sharpened.

"Affirmative." the other replied, a soft feminine voice tainted with a deadly undertone laced with malice.

"My men failed to kill the voice of the desert" the man whimpered, his finished sentence followed by a sharp crack.

"What else?" the woman asked sweetly, poisonous words baiting her breath.

"One had left a camera. It was too dark and the sound is barely audible but, we managed to discover something"

"Oh?"

"We persuaded a ghost to do our work for us, but, he failed. This is the recording we salvaged"

Ricky heard a small voice from the recording, followed by another voice, a familiar voice. The small voice sounded as if it were a Pokémon, while the familiar voice was a human.

The noises continued until a roaring resounded through the cracks. A vicious angry voice followed by another. The other voice was an angry, weakened voice of another Pokémon.

The sound began to screech violently, followed by a deathly silence.  
The woman's voice broke the silence, her words now a violent, angry tone.  
"YOU CALL THAT A DISCOVERY?!" she screeched, followed by a soft cough. "So, what was so special about distorted voices?" her voice returning to a calmer level.

Ricky heard no reply. He heard another familiar sound, the click and rush of air of a Pokéball opening.  
"Stand up, back to the wall and tell me what this discovery is" the woman asked.  
Ricky heard footsteps draw closer to him, a soft thud as the man placed his back on the wall. A faint realisation crossed his mind. The wall was thinner than he thought.

"The… discovery we made... is that there was a human present… while we couldn't understand what was going on… that human seemed to know about the voice of the desert and its link to the sea of illusion" the man said slowly, his dull voice echoing through the wall. The other man seemed to be walking away, his footsteps growing fainter with a quickened pace.

A scream reverberated throughout the chamber. Ricky stumbled in shock, his hand sliding across the wall, stopping on something which had not been there before.

In his mind, he knew he had traced the room's walls dozens of times, but not once had there been an object in the way. It was cold to the touch on some parts; the rest was warm and sticky. He heard another scream, this time he felt the cold sensation against his right ear. Instinctively, he put his hand up to protect it, the grimy fingers brushing against the blindfold.

The object was sharp, the same warm sticky sensation accompanied it soon after. His fingers found a rip in the fabric, where the object had caught it. The tough fabric easily gave way, the blindfold ripping away from his head, the dim lights of the room slowly coming into focus as he opened his eyes for the first time since his capture.

Ricky looked at his fingers, stained with dirt, dried and fresh blood; he looked at the wall again, the sharp objects revealed to be icy spikes, dripping with blood. He looked at his hands again, the fresh red liquid stinging his wounds from interrogation and digging.

He flew into a silent panic, fear overpowering all other thoughts. The screams continued with more spikes penetrating the wall. One of the spikes broke through completely, continuing on to hit the door of Ricky's prison, the devastating force of the attack breaking the door completely.

He took his chances. With what little strength he could muster, he ran out of the door, sorrowfully viewing the inhabitants of the other cages. Most were Pokémon, chained up and heavily restrained, while others were people in similar rags, all bearing the same logo. The spike had smashed the prison in front of him too, wiring and broken machinery scattering the floor.

A small white Pokémon with a red horn crawled out, the matted green hair on its head blackened by dirt. Remnants of the wires were attached to its body in various places.  
"Ral…ts" the small Pokémon whimpered.

Ricky scooped up the small Pokémon in his arms, making his way towards where the footsteps always led. The small Pokémon began shuddering in his arms, its horn glowing gently.

The world began to swim before Ricky's eyes and the scenery changed before him. He looked around, to see stains on the walls. His eyes widened in horror. This was the room behind the cell.

He struggled towards the door, his legs beginning to shake with hunger and fear. the large object appeared was an open crate, filled to the brim with empty Pokéballs and supplies. Grabbing what appeared to be a bag, Ricky hastily scooped in what he could, rations, blankets and a variety of healing supplies .The small Pokémon began to glow again, the scenery changing once more, the sudden shift almost causing Ricky to lose his grip on what could be his only lifeline.

* * *

The became a rocky outcrop, trees stretching as far as the eye could see, where ever it was, it was away from the hell he had survived. His mind began to race, memories returning. He remembered a workshop, an icy town, a warm face. He looked once more to the distance, mountains just barely coming into view.

Another memory came to mind. A map was laid out on a table, with one particular area circled in bright red ink. The one area which even Tyranitar herds would not touch, the wilds of the Armor region, enclosed by a mountainous wall, covered with ancient forests, the once place untouched by humans.

* * *

Desert sun beat down from high in the sky. The small steel buildings were covered in sand, windows bolted tightly shut, the first signs of life beginning to emerge. Three figures walked into the midst of the buildings, their weary faces lighting up at the sight of a Pokémon centre.

"Hey, Luna, Sora, we made it" Jasper gasped.  
"So this is Sandbay village?" Sora yawned, the desert trek having drained her energy.

The buildings began to open up more rapidly, people emerging from the small dwellings.  
A stout man in what appeared to be a suit approached the trio.

"Young travellers, welcome to Sandbay!" The man bellowed cheerfully.  
All the trio could do was nod. The man motioned towards the seemingly barren Pokémon centre.

The trio stepped inside, to find only a staircase.  
"Sandbay is an underground village in tune with the desert, if you follow this staircase, you'll reach the main centre" the man explained.

"And, who are you exactly?" Luna cut in.

The man laughed heartily. "I am the museum's head expert; I'm standing in as mayor while our gym leader is away on business"

He ushered the three trainers down the stairs, waiting until they had descended far enough. He reached for a small radio device in his pocket.

"This is Number 2, three targets have entered the building"  
A small pause hung in the air, followed by a crackling sound.

_"Number 2 this is Number 4, we are in position. We'll send them the same way as the others"_

"Roger that number 4, they'll never know what hit them" he laughed

* * *

Unexpectedly short, back to full length next chapter!  
Chapter 12 – That which is truly reversed.


End file.
